The Ultimate Battle
by MissKTFan
Summary: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?
1. The Child

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Lord Undertaker stood with his arms crossed, listening to his brother, Kane's, report. Kane had just been to the little town of Armenia, near the Kingdom of Anatolia. There, he sought out a young girl by the name of Nisa, who supposedly held great powers that even she didn't know about.  
  
"Did you find her?" Undertaker asked. "No, I didn't. She was there. I could feel her presence, but they are keeping her hidden. I asked everyone I saw, but no one would tell me where the girl was." Kane replied. Undertaker scowled at his brother and stormed off to his chambers. He had every intention of getting his hands on the young girl. He had visions of her corrupting Death Valley, the land he ruled over and he intended to prevent that from happening.  
  
Nisa, a young child with long light brown hair and soft brown eyes sat in her chambers writing a letter, when the door opened. She looked up to see her guardian, Florian, smiling at her. "What are you writing, child?" The elderly woman asked. "I'm writing a letter to my father." Nisa replied. "Dear, your father is nowhere to be found. Why waste time writing a letter that he will not be able to read?" Florian asked the small child. "He will read it when he comes back to me." Nisa replied. She continued writing, ignoring her guardian, even when she sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Would you like to know how you came to stay here in my inn?" Florian asked. Nisa stopped writing again and looked up. "Very much so." She replied. "Well then, put aside the letter and I'll tell you all about it." Florian said. Nisa set her pen down and pushed them aside. She crossed her legs and sat indian style on the bed, as Florian began to tell the story.  
  
"Five years ago, your mother and father lived here in Armenia. Your father, Adonis, was a great hunter. He would go out every morning and come home late at night, his arms full of wild beasts that he had slaughtered. Your mother, Medea, was a soft-spoken woman, but she could hunt almost as well as your father. One morning, Medea decided she wanted to hunt, so Adonis equipped her with a bow and arrow and asked that I join her on this hunt. I agreed and together we went to the valley. While hunting, your mother was attacked from behind and killed by a man from Death Valley. At the time, she was pregnant with you, so after her attacker fled, I knelt down to see if you were still alive. Surprisingly, you were, so I did the only thing I could think of. Since your mother had taken her last breath, I used a small dagger to cut her open. Then, I removed you from the womb and brought you home to my inn. Adonis came home that night and heard what had happened. He laid eyes on you and I could see the love he had for you, but his heart was broken over the loss of your mother, so he fled these lands and promised to return one day. He left you in my care and you have been here since."  
  
"So you saved my life?" Nisa asked, when Florian had finished speaking. "Yes, child. I saved your life and brought you here to stay with me." Florian replied. "Is my father really my father?" Nisa asked. Florian regarded the child with interest upon hearing her question. "What have you heard, child?" Florian asked. "I have heard nothing." Nisa stated. Florian knew she was lying, but she didn't press. "There are rumors that your mother had an affair with someone in Death Valley. They say that is why she was attacked that day. Your mother denied that she ever had an affair, but others believe that she did." Florian explained. Nisa was curious about Death Valley. Though she was only five years old, she knew quite a bit about the lands, but she wondered who lived in Death Valley and what kind of place it was.  
  
"Why must I hide all the time?" Nisa asked. "There are some who are looking for you. They think you have powers, but I think they are foolish." Florian stated. "Who is my father?" Nisa asked, wanting to know everything. "I do not honestly know, child. I believe that Adonis is your father, but there is only one way of knowing the truth." Florian stated. "How?" Nisa asked. "If by some chance you do have powers, then there is no way Adonis could be your father. He may have been a great hunter, but he was a simple man and your mother, a simple woman." Florian explained.  
  
Nisa watched her guardian stand up and go to the door. She grabbed her letter and stared at it for a minute. Then she crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. "A waste of time." She said. "Yes, child. A waste of time." Florian replied, before leaving the room. 


	2. The Voice

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
Undertaker ordered his men to his chambers for a short meeting. When they all came, he looked around the room before speaking. "Your brother Adonis, has not returned yet." He stated. Mideon nodded his head slightly, but remained silent. "We must find this child before he does. I want you to go there and search for her. She is your niece. You have a right to see her." Undertaker stated. "I will go at once." Mideon replied. "Gangrel, you will go with your brother. I do not want to see you back here without that child." Undertaker demanded. "We will find her and bring her here." Mideon replied. "Go now." Undertaker said. "Yes, Lord." Mideon replied. He and Gangrel left the room to prepare for their journey to Armenia.  
  
The two kingdoms will go to war soon. The gods have summoned a higher power and have chosen to aid the Kingdom of Anatolia. I would much rather see the two kingdoms destroyed. Viscera, take twenty men and go to the Kingdom of Dalriada. Find out what they are saying about this war. Come back to me and report all that you have learned." Undertaker said. Viscera nodded and left the chambers to round up twenty of Lord Undertaker's men.  
  
"Bradshaw, you will do the same as Viscera, but go to the Kingdom of Anatolia. Find out what they are planning. I would like to see these two kingdoms destroyed, so that I may rule over all the land." Undertaker stated. "Right away, Lord." Bradshaw replied. He bowed his head slightly to his Lord and left the chambers to round up his men. The rest of you can go now. I expect you to be on call, if you are needed." He stated. Everyone left the chambers, except for Kane.  
  
"What do you plan on doing with this child?" Kane asked. "You don't listen well, do you? I've told you a number of times why I need her here. Lady Medea never admitted it to anyone, but she knew that child was mine. Adonis knows it too, but he will not admit it. He swears the child is his and will return on her tenth birthday. I need that child now." Undertaker stated. "How can you be so sure that she is yours?" Kane asked. "She has power. Adonis was a common man. Medea was a common woman. Those powers come from me." He replied. Kane nodded and excused himself, knowing that his brother wanted to be alone.  
  
Mideon and Gangrel entered the town of Armenia and went to see the innkeeper, Florian. When they walked in, they saw her standing by one of the tables, talking with a customer. "Florian, a word with you, please." Mideon stated. Florian looked up at Nisa's uncles and frowned. "Why have you come?" She asked. "We seek the child. We want to know where she is." Mideon stated. "I don't know where the child is. I have not since her since her birth." Florian replied. "You're lying." Gangrel hissed. "I do not lie. That child was a burden and I sent her off with a young maiden shortly after her birth. I cannot tend to my inn and raise a young child at the same time." Florian said. Mideon and Gangrel studied her for a minute, before leaving the inn. "Where can that child be?" Gangrel wondered aloud. "She is here. I sense her." Mideon stated.  
  
"Can you locate her with your mind?" Gangrel asked. "Perhaps." Mideon replied. He closed his eyes and opened his mind. Nisa was sitting on her bed when she sensed the presence. Instead of blocking out, like she'd been told to do, she welcomed it. "That's it, child. Open your mind. Where are you?" Mideon asked her. Nisa looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from, but she saw nothing in her chambers. "Tell me where you are." Mideon stated. "I am in my chambers." Nisa said, though no words came from her mouth. This confused her greatly. "Do not fret. Just relax and open your mind." Mideon said, when he sensed that she was becoming alarmed. "Come to me, child. I am below the inn. Come out to me." Mideon said. "Why?" Nisa asked. "I am your Uncle, child. Don't you want to see me?" He asked. "I have an Uncle?" Nisa asked. "Yes, child. You have two. Come and see." Mideon said.  
  
Nisa got off her bed and walked downstairs. "Florian, may I go out to the back to play?" Nisa asked. "I suppose, but stay in the back child. You are safe there." Florian stated. Nisa nodded and walked out the back door. "Come, child." Mideon said, knowing that she was closer now. Nisa walked around, looking for the voice, but she could not find it.  
  
Florian suddenly remembered that Mideon and Gangrel had been in. She opened the back door and was relieved to see Nisa standing there. "Nisa, come in now." She stated. Nisa ignored her, still looking for the voice of her Uncle. "Nisa, now." Florian stated, her voice sharp and full of concern. Nisa walked inside and wondered what she had done wrong. "Up to your chambers, child. Stay there until dinner." Florian stated. Nisa sighed and walked up the stairs to her chambers. Just as easily as she had opened her mind, she closed it to the voice she'd heard. 


	3. The Plan

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
"No." Mideon hissed. "What happened?" Gangrel asked. "Florian is hiding her in a sacred chamber on the upper level of the inn. That is why no one can get to her." Mideon stated. "How do you know this?" Gangrel asked. "Because, that is where she's been hiding. Florian sent her back there now." Mideon replied. "We must go and tell Lord Undertaker at once. There is no way that I know of to break into that chamber." Gangrel stated. Mideon nodded and headed towards Death Valley with his brother, knowing Lord Undertaker would not be pleased.  
  
Viscera entered the Kingdom of Dalriada and scoured the lands for his informants. After several minutes, he found a few who approached him with caution. "What is the word?" Viscera asked, Morpheus. "The armies are gathering. They spend day and night training and preparing for the upcoming war. Their defense is sharp and ready, but they are no match for the Kingdom of Anatolia. The gods will surely strike the armies down." Morpheus stated. "Have you heard of their plan of attack?" Viscera asked. "Yes, sir. They are going to cross the Nubia River into the wilderness and attack the Kingdom of Anatolia from the southern border." Morpheus replied. "Who is leading them into battle?" Viscera asked. "Palici, sir." Morpheus replied. "And when do they plan to attack?" Viscera asked. "In seven days, sir. Seven days from this night, they will attack Anatolia." Morpheus replied. "You have done well. Go back to your post and stay there, lest I should return for more information." Viscera stated.  
  
Morpheus nodded and returned to his post, while Viscera left the kingdom to return to Death Valley. Bradshaw entered Anatolia and sought out Gordias. "What have you learned, he asked the young informant when he approached. "The gods are planning to put a curse on the Kingdom of Dalriada tonight. It will kill off the weak and weaken the strong." Gordias replied. "What of their battle plan?" Bradshaw asked. "They will attack from the northern border in seven days. Piras leads them into battle." Gordias stated. "What of the gods?" Bradshaw asked. "The wind god and the sun god are joining together. The god of light has also joined them. The god of darkness refuses his assistance and cursed both Kingdoms." Gordias replied. "So, Sparta and Ra are joining together. And Wisteria joins them too. This is interesting news. It's no surprise that Medesa will stay neutral. He wants them to kill eachother off." Bradshaw said. He and the troops snickered as Gordias returned to his post. "Wait till Lord Undertaker hears of this." He stated.  
  
Gangrel and Mideon were the first to return to Death Valley. Lord Undertaker approached them as they entered the fortress. "Where is the child?" He asked, his voice loud and forceful. "Sire, we could not bring the child, but we have found her location." Mideon replied. "Why is she not here if you know where she is?" Undertaker demanded. "She is being kept in a sacred chamber." Mideon replied. Undertaker laughed when he heard this. "A sacred chamber, eh? So, they think that will stop me from getting to my sweet little, Nisa. They are so wrong. I will have my daughter here with me and she will bow down before me and accept me as her father and her ruler." Undertaker stated. "But how? The sacred chamber cannot be broken into." Gangrel commented. "No it cannot, but you forget what kind of power I have. Now that I know her location, I can make her come to me." Undertaker replied. 


	4. To Armenia

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
Nisa sat in her chambers day in and day out, waiting for the return of her father. She knew some day he would come and answer her questions. But until that day, she remained hidden in her chambers, away from the world that she longed to see. For five long years, things remained this way, until one day, Florian came to her. "Child, I bring good news to you." Florian said, looking down at the young girl. "Yes?" Nisa asked, wondering what news this could be. "Your father returns on this day. He will come to see you at once." Florian stated. Nisa jumped to her feet and smiled broadly. "He comes home. That means I will be free to leave these chambers and see the world." She said, spinning around with her arms in the air. "Yes, dear. Your father will take you out of here and show you the lands." Florian replied.  
  
Undertaker sat in his chambers, scowling at his men. "For five years I try to get to her and nothing has come of it." He barked, slamming his fist down on his desk. "I demand an explanation now." Every man in the room cowered in fear, except for Kane. He knew why his brother was angry, but nothing would come of it. "We do not know what to say." Edge stated. "There is no reason for this. You are all perfectly capable of handling a simple task. Yet you go out to Armenia and come back empty handed every time. It's a child. She's a small child. What harm can she do?" He shouted.  
  
"And not only that, but the kingdoms have made a truce and their battle plans were called off. The dark god, Medesa has promised that he would handle this and I am sure that he will, but they are becoming stronger and a truce will make them more powerful. They will work together to protect their lands. We cannot allow this to happen." Undertaker stated. "What would you like us to do?" Mideon asked. "Take every man and equip him with a sword. Go into the kingdoms and kill everyone you see. Kill as many as you can and return here to me. I want to see blood spilled now." Undertaker shouted. Everyone left the chambers to prepare for the impending attack, knowing that it must be done right or they would surely pay.  
  
"You need to calm down." Kane stated, after they were alone. "Calm down? Adonis returns today. The Goddess of Light will bless her and her powers will be revealed to her. She is my child, not his. She belongs to me." Undertaker shouted. "If she is blessed, what does that matter?" Kane asked. "It means that she will be trained to kill me, her own father. They have told her lies since her birth and she has believed them all. Now she worships the goddess and prays to her. I cannot believe my men are this stupid." Undertaker growled. "Let me go to her." Kane stated. "You tried once before." Undertaker said. "Then come with me. We will go to her and we will bring her home." Kane replied. Undertaker stared at his brother for a minute, wondering if he'd lost his mind. "I should not have to handle this matter." He barked. "No, but apparently you do. Do you want your daughter or are you going to allow Adonis to raise her?" Kane asked.  
  
Undertaker rose from his desk and grabbed his sword. "Fine. Let us go to Armenia. I want my child now and I will have her." He stated. Kane followed his brother outside. "Get my horse and get my brother's horse now." Undertaker ordered. The servant rushed to the tables and readied the horses, quickly. When he returned, he watched the Dark Lord and his brother get onto the horses and race out of Death Valley. 


	5. Father

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
Adonis entered Armenia and waved to his old friends as he passed them in the streets. "Welcome home." Most of them shouted. Some scowled at him, thinking him guilty for abandoning his child. They all knew of Nisa, but none had seen her, because she'd been kept away from the crowds and the streets of Armenia. When Adonis approached the inn, he saw Florian waiting for him. He got down off his horse and hugged his old friend. "It has been a long time, Adonis." Florian stated. "It has. You look wonderful, Florian." Adonis replied. "As do you." Florian stated. "Come, your daughter waits for you." Florian said. She led him into the inn and onto the second floor. "What is this?" Adonis asked, upon seeing the chamber. "It is a sacred chamber. We have kept Nisa safe from the Dark Lord and his minions." Florian replied. Adonis nodded. Florian called upon the goddess of light, Wisteria.  
  
"Adonis, how lovely to see you." Wisteria said. Adonis bowed down before the light god and kissed her hand. "It is my pleasure to be in the presence of such a beautiful goddess." Adonis stated. "Ah, you flatter me, Adonis." Wisteria replied. With a wave of her hand, the doors to the chambers opened. Nisa looked up and saw a young man with dark hair staring at her. "Nisa." He said, holding his hands out to her. "Father." Nisa cried, running into his open arms. He embraced her and kissed her forehead before looking her over. "You have grown, young lady." He said, after inspecting her thoroughly. "I am ten years old now." Nisa said.  
  
"Let us take a walk together. I want to hear what you have done while I was away. And I will tell you all about my travels." Adonis said. "First, something must be done." Wisteria stated. "What?" Adonis asked, letting his eyes settle on the goddess of light. "Once you leave this sacred chamber, you may fall prey to the Dark Lord and his minions.  
  
"Nisa, you have special powers." Wisteria said, kneeling before the young girl. "I do?" Nisa asked. "Yes, you have a special purpose and I am going to tell you what that is right now." Wisteria said. "Sit, child. Sit and listen to all that I tell you." Wisteria stated. Nisa sat upon her bed and looked up at the beautiful goddess. "You were born with powers that only some know about. Your father knows little of your power, but I know all. In life, there are choices to be made. You can use the power you possess to fight off the darkness and protect the land and the people that they seek to destroy. You, Nisa, are the first chosen Guardian of Light and you carry the task of choosing two others with pure hearts and pure souls to walk with you and to carry the burden that you will someday carry." Wisteria explained.  
  
"A Guardian? I don't understand." Nisa said. "Child, in this world, there is darkness and there is light. Darkness is everything that is evil and light is everything that is pure. You were born of the darkness into the light. And you have been chosen by the gods to protect the light and all that it surrounds." Wisteria said. "The gods, earth, wind, fire, light, sun, moon, mountain, and water will guide you. Only one god will try to stop you. His name is Medesa and he is the god of darkness. He is very powerful and cannot be stopped easily, but with our help, you can survive as long as you do not stray from the light." Wisteria said. "Come, we will walk." Adonis said. "Not yet, Adonis. Go down and wait for me. I will bring the child to you when I am finished speaking with her." Wisteria stated. Florian and Adonis left the room and the doors to the chambers were closed again.  
  
"Your powers are special and sacred child. I will teach you now." Wisteria said. Nisa nodded; eager to learn of the powers she possessed. "You are eager to learn. And I am eager to teach." Wisteria remarked. "Kneel before me, Nisa." Wisteria stated. Nisa stood up and knelt before the goddess. Wisteria placed her hand on the young child's head and gave her knowledge and revealed her powers to her. When she removed her hand, Nisa looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, goddess." Nisa said. "Stand, Nisa. Your father is waiting. Let us go and see him." Wisteria said. "One thing you must remember and this is very important. Never reveal your powers to anyone. It will bring you great danger." Wisteria stated. Nisa nodded and followed the goddess to the first floor where her father, Adonis, was waiting.  
  
"Let us walk now, Nisa. I want to hear all about what you've been doing." Adonis said. "I want to see the land, father." Nisa exclaimed. "And you will. I will take you through Armenia to the Kingdom of Anatolia." Adonis replied, as he led his daughter out of the inn. When they stepped out onto the street, all eyes fell on them. Adonis heard the whispers, but he ignored them as he led his daughter through the streets of Armenia.  
  
"It is beautiful." Nisa exclaimed. "It is, child. Have you not been outside?" He asked. "No, father. I have not. Florian has kept me hidden for ten years." Nisa replied. "Child, I'm afraid that is my fault. I am sorry that I was gone for so long, but I am here now and we will live together." Adonis stated.  
  
Undertaker and Kane rode through the streets of Armenia, searching for the child. "She is close." Undertaker stated. "Are you sure?" Kane asked. "Yes, I can feel her presence." He replied. He stopped suddenly and growled low in his throat. "What is it?" Kane asked his brother who looked irate. "Wisteria has revealed her powers. She has been blessed and Adonis now has power as well." Undertaker stated. "Surely they cannot be greater than yours." Kane said. "No they are not greater than mine." Undertaker hissed, as he started to ride again.  
  
He and Kane stopped again and stared ahead of them. Undertaker watched the young man and the small child coming towards them. "She is beautiful." Kane said. "She is pure." Undertaker replied. He got down from his horse and stepped closer to the child. Adonis had been talking to his daughter and hadn't noticed the Dark Lord until now. "Undertaker." Adonis said. "Adonis, we meet again after many years." Undertaker stated. He eyed the young man with utter contempt. "What brings you here?" Adonis asked, knowing exactly why he'd come. 


	6. Protection

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
Nisa stared up at the Dark Lord, taking in his massive size. The man beside him seemed even bigger and they both loomed over her now. Undertaker knelt down before the young girl and stroked her hair. "You are very pretty, young lady." He remarked, ignoring Adonis completely. Adonis backed away, pulling Nisa with him. "What do you want?" He demanded. "You were never very smart, were you? A common man, Adonis, that's what you are. Your precious Medea, she was a beautiful woman. It's a shame I had to take her away from you." Undertaker stated.  
  
"You killed Medea?" Adonis asked. Undertaker laughed at Adonis. "You know so little about this child. You abandon her for ten years and when you return, you try to become a father to her. It is not likely to happen." Undertaker stated. "Why would you say a thing like that?" Adonis asked. Undertaker stood to his full height and stepped closer to Adonis. "Because, this child is mine." He hissed. "You lie." Adonis shouted. "Do I?" Undertaker asked. "This child was born of the darkness, Adonis. Wisteria knows the truth. The other gods know too. They are the ones who have lied to you." Undertaker said.  
  
Nisa stared at the Dark Lord, listening to his words, wondering if they were true. "Child, come to me." He said, holding his hand out to her. Nisa stared at him for a minute, before stepping closer to him. She watched him take out a small dagger. "Do not worry. I will not harm you." He said, when he sensed her sudden fear. Wisteria appeared before him suddenly. "Wisteria, always a pleasure." Kane said. "Do not touch that child." Wisteria stated. "She is mine and I will have her." Undertaker growled. He grabbed the neckline of her gown and pulled it away from her flesh. Then he made a small tear in the upper right corner. "What are you doing?" Nisa whispered.  
  
Undertaker ignored her and turned her around. "You think this child is yours?" He asked, Adonis who was speechless. "She bears my mark, you fool. See for yourself." Undertaker stated. He pulled at the slight tear he made until a small mark on Nisa's chest was revealed. "No." Adonis cried. "She is mine and she is coming home with me." Undertaker stated. "You cannot take this child." Wisteria stated. "I can and you know I will." He replied. "You are my father?" Nisa asked. "Yes, child. I am your father. The powers you have, come from me. You belong to me and you must come with me now." He replied. "I can't." Nisa said.  
  
She backed away from him and cast a spell of protection. "Very good, Nisa." Wisteria said. Undertaker scowled at the goddess of light, before turning to his daughter. "Nisa, remove the spell." Undertaker said. "No, you cannot take me. I will not let you. I will protect these lands form the dark god and you will not hurt these innocent people." Nisa shrieked. "Can't you break it?" Kane asked his brother. "No, I cannot break it. Though she is a small child, she has powers that are very strong. A protection spell prevents anyone from getting near her. But she has to remove it sometime. I will return for you, Nisa. You are mine and you will come with me." Undertaker stated. He and Kane got on their horses and left for Death Valley again. 


	7. The Threat

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
As soon as Nisa saw that they were gone, she removed the protection spell and hugged her father. "Child, you have done well today. Go with your father now and see the lands." Wisteria said. Adonis walked back to the inn with his daughter and got his horse. He got on and pulled her on in front of him. "Now, we will ride to the Kingdom of Anatolia." He told her. They spent the entire day touring the kingdom until it got dark. Then they returned to the inn.  
  
Undertaker and Kane returned to Death Valley and saw Mideon standing outside with his brother, Gangrel. "Did you do as I asked." Undertaker asked Mideon. "Yes, Lord. Many lives were taken today." Mideon replied. "Fine. Your brother is in Armenia with Nisa. Go now and see him. Bring me the child if you can." Undertaker ordered. "Yes, Lord." Mideon said. He and Gangrel took two horses and left for Armenia immediately.  
  
"Let us eat, child." Adonis said, guiding his daughter into a chair. Florian brought them dinner and went back to the counter. Mideon and Gangrel entered the inn and spotted their brother at a table with Nisa. "Adonis." Mideon said, approaching him. Adonis stood up when he saw his brothers. "Mideon, what are you doing here?" Adonis asked. "I came to see you, my brother. Are you not happy to see your own kin?" Mideon asked. "Of course I'm happy to see my brothers." Adonis replied, embracing his brother, Mideon. "So, this is our beautiful niece?" Gangrel asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
He looked the young girl over for the first time and noticed how much she looked like Lord Undertaker. "Yes, this is Nisa." Adonis replied. He and Mideon sat down and the three talked while Nisa ate her dinner. "Adonis, I have something to discuss with you in private." Mideon stated. Adonis looked from his brother to his daughter and frowned. "Do not worry about Nisa. Gangrel will sit with her, won't you brother?" Mideon asked. "Of course. Go and talk. She will be fine." Gangrel replied. Adonis reluctantly left the table and stepped outside with his brother to talk.  
  
"Nisa, you have grown in to a beautiful young lady." Gangrel commented. "You are my Uncle?" Nisa asked, looking up at him for the first time. "I am, child. As is Mideon." He replied. "Why have I not seen you before?" She asked. "Not many like us. We come from Death Valley." Gangrel replied. "What is Death Valley?" Nisa asked. "It's a beautiful land, child. You would love it, I'm sure. There are many fields and trees everywhere." Gangrel explained. "It sounds lovely." Nisa replied. "It is. Perhaps you'd like to go with me and see it someday." Gangrel said. "I'd like that very much." Nisa replied.  
  
"So, what do you want to discuss?" Adonis asked. "You know where I come from and you know why I am here. You cannot keep her here, Adonis. She does not belong to you. You must hand her over to him." Mideon stated. "I will do no such thing. Nisa is my child. He will not take her from me." Adonis replied. "You have two choices, brother. You can hand her over and keep things peaceful, or we can take her by force." Mideon stated. "I will not hand her over to that evil beast." Adonis hissed. "You will learn that you have made a bad choice. In time, you will be punished for keeping a child that is not yours." Mideon warned. Adonis ignored his brother and returned to his daughter. "Go now. We are finished speaking." He said to Gangrel. With a slight nod of his head, he stood up and left the inn. 


	8. Mamma

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
When they returned to Death Valley, Lord Undertaker became enraged. "This nonsense will stop now. I will make him sorry for ignoring my request." Undertaker shouted. He called upon Medesa, the dark god, who appeared before him. "I need assistance." Undertaker stated. "With?" Medesa?" Asked. "Bring Medea back to life." Undertaker replied. Medesa grinned evilly and nodded his head. "She will come." He said. Then he disappeared.  
  
Later that night, Medesa returned. "Is she here?" Undertaker asked. "She is. Medea has returned to you." Medesa replied. Undertaker watched as Medea entered his chambers. "She is instructed to do whatever you order her to." Medesa explained, before disappearing again. "Why am I here?" Medea asked. "I want you to go to Armenia and kill the young Nisa. Do not return until you have carried out the task." Undertaker stated. Medea bowed her head to the Dark Lord and left his chambers to go to Armenia.  
  
Nisa went out to the valley with her father, Adonis, to hunt. "I will show you how to hunt, child. It is better for you to learn while you are young." Adonis explained. "Yes, father." Nisa replied. She followed him into the valley and watched as he caught a small rabbit and slaughtered it. They moved further into the valley, where Adonis slaughtered a male deer. "Now it is your turn, child." He said, handing her the small dagger. Nisa looked around and found a rabbit eating some grass. She walked towards it, but it started to hop away, so she chased it. "Nisa, don't go too far." Adonis called, but Nisa didn't hear him. She was too busy chasing the rabbit.  
  
Medea entered the valley, knowing the child was there. She saw the small girl chasing a rabbit and rode towards her. Nisa saw the horse and looked up. When she saw her mother, she stopped running. "Mamma." Nisa said. "It is I, child." Medea said. "Mamma, I thought you were dead." Nisa cried. "I have been reborn, Nisa. And I am here for you." Medea said. Nisa watched her mother get off the horse. When Medea removed a dagger from the folds of her gown, Nisa turned and started to run, but Medea ran after her.  
  
Corinthus had been hunting in the valley when he heard a child screaming. He looked all around and caught sight of a small child running from a woman. "Medea." Corinthus gasped when he saw the woman who had died ten years before in the valley. He rushed forward and scooped up the child. Then he got on his horse and raced away with her, leaving Medea far behind. Medea scowled as Corinthus rode away with Nisa. "I will get you." She hissed, before returning to her horse.  
  
Adonis was terrified. He couldn't find his daughter anywhere. Finally, he returned to Armenia without her. "Adonis, come quickly. Nisa is at the inn." Florian cried, when she saw him. Adonis ran to the inn and found Nisa inside with Corinthus. "What are you doing with my daughter?" He shouted. "Relax, Adonis and I will explain." Corinthus replied. "I saw your daughter in the valley. She was running from someone, so I grabbed her and brought her back here where it is safe." Corinthus said. "Who was she running from?" Adonis asked. "Mamma." Nisa cried. "What? That's impossible. Medea has been dead for ten years." Adonis stated. "It is true, Adonis. I saw with my own eyes. Medea walks these lands again and she has been sent to kill your daughter." Corinthus stated. "I refuse to believe this." Adonis replied.  
  
Sparta, the god of wind appeared before them now. "Adonis, it is true. Medesa has brought the lovely Medea back to life to kill the young Nisa. Her life is in danger now and I fear that she is not safe with you." Sparta said. "I can protect her." Corinthus stated. "Then go with her. Take her to the Kingdom of Anatolia and keep her safe until Medea is stopped." Sparta said. "What about me?" Adonis asked. "You must stay here. We will need your help to stop Medea." Sparta said. With great sadness, Adonis hugged his daughter goodbye and watched her leave with Corinthus.  
  
Medea stood in the shadows of Armenia watching the inn. She saw Nisa leave with Corinthus and scowled, knowing she would not be able to get to her so easily with such a great knight watching over her. Slowly, she came out of the shadows and approached them. "Nisa, my child." Medea said. "Mamma." Nisa cried, holding her hands out to her. "No, child. She intends to kill you. Do not fall prey to this. Your mother is not the same as you remember. She is filled with evil now." Corinthus said. 


	9. Venus

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
Adonis had heard Medea's voice and ran out of the inn. Upon laying his eyes on his wife again, he cried openly. "Medea, my sweet Medea, how can you do this to our child?" He sobbed. "Adonis, you were always a shallow man." Medea said, laughing at him. "I will protect my daughter. I will do what I have to." Adonis shouted. He pulled a dagger from his cloak and stabbed Medea in the heart, ending her life once again. "I have killed my lovely Medea." He sobbed, kneeling over her lifeless form. He held the dagger up and plunged it into his own heart, guilt ridden at what he'd done.  
  
"No." Nisa shrieked. Corinthus covered the young girl's face so that she would not have to see her father or her mother. "Get her out of here." Sparta shouted. "At once." Corinthus said. He sped off on the horse, holding tightly to Nisa, who was sobbing. When they reached the Kingdom of Anatolia, he took her to his home and led her inside. "Corinthus, who is this child?" Lycia demanded. "My dear, this is Nisa. She is the daughter of Adonis." Corinthus replied. "Why is she here?" Lycia asked. "It is a long story. Come, sit down and I will tell you." Corinthus replied.  
  
After he had finished telling his wife what happened, Corinthus watched as she gave Nisa something to eat. "She can sleep with Forythia in her room." Lycia stated. Corinthus nodded and led Nisa up to his daughter's room. "Hello, Father." Forythia said, when he entered her room. "Forythia, this is Nisa. She will be staying with us now. She is going to sleep in here with you." Corinthus told his daughter. "Yes, father. Come, Nisa. Sit down and we will get to know one another." Forythia said.  
  
Corinthus went to check on his sons, Mandron and Laertes before going down to speak to his wife. "You want her to stay?" Lycia asked. "I do. She is alone now. She has no one." Corinthus replied. "Then I will allow it. She is a beautiful child, so innocent and full of life." Lycia replied. Corinthus nodded and smiled at his wife. She was so kind and loving to everyone, especially children. It was a quality in her that he favored.  
  
Undertaker sat in his chambers smiling for the first time since anyone could remember. "Adonis is dead. The child is alone. I will bring my daughter home to me now." He stated. Kane nodded silently, waiting for an order. "She is in Anatolia with Corinthus, the great knight. He will leave her alone with Lycia when he goes to hunt. I want you to go there and bring her to me now." Undertaker stated. "Yes, brother." Kane replied. He stood up and left the chambers, eager to bring his beautiful niece home.  
  
"Lycia, I am going to hunt. The child will be okay with you?" Corinthus asked. "Yes, dear. She will be fine." Lycia said, kissing her husband before he walked out the door. Nisa woke that morning and went down to the first floor. "Good morning, child. Did you sleep well?" Lycia asked, smiling warmly at her. "No, Ma'am." Nisa replied. "A heavy heart for such a young girl is not a good thing, child. Let your worries go and rest easy here." Lycia stated. Nisa nodded as Lycia placed her breakfast down on the table. "Sit and eat. You will feel better once you've had a good meal." Lycia said. "Thank you, Ma'am." Nisa replied.  
  
Once she finished eating, she got up from her chair and approached Lycia. "May I go outside to play?" Nisa asked. "Yes, child. But stay right in front so that I can see you." Lycia replied. Nisa nodded and walked out to the front of the house. She saw other children playing and watched. She had never had any friends and longed to play with some of the children. One girl, who appeared to be Nisa's age, approached her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Venus. What is your name?" Venus asked Nisa. "I am Nisa." Nisa replied. "Would you like to play with me?" Venus asked. "I'd like that very much." Nisa replied. The two sat down and started to draw in the dirt beneath them. "How old are you?" Venus asked. "I am ten." Nisa replied. "So am I." Venus said. "Do you live with Sir Corinthus now?" Venus asked. "I guess so." Nisa replied. 


	10. Going Home

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
Kane entered Anatolia and rode to Corinthus' house, knowing he was out hunting already. When he approached the small hut, he saw the child in front with another young girl. "Brother, there is another child with her." Kane said. "Bring them both. My daughter will need a companion." Undertaker replied. Kane rode up to the children and got down from his horse. Nisa looked up and saw Kane standing over her. She stood up and backed away from him. "Do not fear me, Nisa. I am your Uncle. I have come to bring you home." Kane replied. "But I live with Corinthus." Nisa said. "No, child. He is not your father. Your father longs to have you with him and has asked me to come for you." Kane replied. "What is your name, girl?" Kane asked the other young girl who was staring at him. "Venus." She replied. "Such a lovely name for a lovely girl. Would you both like to take a ride through Anatolia?" He asked. Venus and Nisa both looked at one another and smiled. They looked back at Kane and nodded their heads.  
  
"Come then. Let's not waste time." He said, holding his hand out. Nisa stepped forward first and allowed him to put her on the horse. Venus was lifted onto the horse next. Then Kane got on behind them and grabbed the reins. "Hold tight so that you do not fall off." He said, as he started off down the street. Lycia had looked out the window and saw the two girls riding off with Kane. "No." Lycia cried, as she ran out to the front. Venus' mother had also seen this and was hysterical. "He took my child. Stop him. Please, stop him." She cried. But everyone knew who Kane was and no one dared to get in his way as he rode off with the children.  
  
"I have the children. I will be home soon." Kane said. "Marvelous. I'll be waiting." Undertaker replied. He paced in his chambers, eager to see his daughter after ten long years of trying to get to her. When Kane finally arrived, Undertaker walked to the entrance of his fortress and waited for them to get down from the horse. Nisa saw the Dark Lord and backed away, but Venus had never seen him. She was curious and stepped closer to him. "Who are you?" She asked. Undertaker smiled at the young girl and knelt before her. "I am Nisa's father. What is your name, child?" He asked. "Venus." She replied. "How would you like to live in my castle with Nisa?" Undertaker asked. "Wow. I would love to live in a castle." Venus replied. Undertaker's smiled widened when she hugged him. Kane watched this with amusement. He knew his brother well enough to know that he had no feelings for this child. Undertaker loved no one but his brother and his daughter. Venus was just a companion for Nisa so that she would not be lonely. 


	11. Acceptance

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come to me, child." Undertaker said, holding his hands out to his daughter. "No. I will not." Nisa stated. He saw her raising her hands in the air and knew what she was going to do. "Grab her." He shouted. Kane picked Nisa up before she could cast the spell of protection. "Not this time, child. You belong to me and you will obey me." Undertaker stated. Nisa started to cry softly as Kane carried her inside. "Come, Venus. Come and see my home. I'm sure you will love it." Undertaker said. He took her small hand in his large one and led her into the house. Venus looked all around her, taking in the beauty of the castle. "I think I'm going to like it here." She exclaimed. Undertaker responded by laughing. "Take Nisa to her chambers and keep her there. Stay with her until I come." Undertaker ordered. Kane nodded and carried his niece to her chambers.  
  
Once inside, he set her down on the bed and stood by the door. Nisa tried to cast a spell of protection over her, but it wouldn't work. "Child, your magic does not work within these walls. No one but my brother and I has power while inside this castle." Kane stated. Nisa covered her face with her hands and continued to cry. Undertaker came in a moment later, alone. "Where is Venus?" Nisa asked, when she saw that her new friend was not with him. "She is playing in her room. You can join her later. First, you and I need to talk." He replied.  
  
Nisa got off the bed and backed away from him. "Child, I would never hurt you. You are my flesh and blood. I only want your acceptance and your love." Undertaker stated. "Why do you say that I am your child?" Nisa asked. "Because you are, Nisa. The mark on your chest is mine." Undertaker stated. He pushed up his sleeve and revealed a mark on his arm. "It is the same as mine." Nisa commented. "Yes, Nisa, because I am your father." Undertaker said. "Come to me now. I wish to embrace the child that I have longed to see for ten years." He said, holding his hands out to her.  
  
Nisa hesitated for a moment, wondering whether she should trust him. After a moment, she stepped forward into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Father." She said, returning the hug. "Yes, Nisa. I am your father." Undertaker said, kissing the top of her head, gently, while stroking her hair. Kane smiled when he heard her call him father. Though his brother was known for being evil, it was clear to him that he loved the child more than anything. "Welcome home, Nisa." He said. She let go of him and backed up so that she could see him. "May I go and play with Venus?" She asked. "Yes, you can go to your friend, after you've had a bath." He replied. "Who will bathe me?" Nisa asked. "The maiden Salia will be your servant. She will come in a few minutes and bathe you." Undertaker replied. 


	12. Simple Minded

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Salia entered the room a minute later and waited for his orders. "Bathe Nisa and put a fresh gown on her. Then take her to Venus' chambers so that they may play together." Undertaker ordered. "Yes, Master." Salia said. She led Nisa to the bath and washed her thoroughly. Then she dried her with a towel and dressed her in the black gown that was hanging in the closet. "Come child. I will take you to your friend now." Salia said. Nisa took Salia's hand and followed her to Venus' chambers.  
  
When they walked in, Nisa noticed that Venus was wearing a similar black gown. "Nisa." Venus said. The two friends hugged and sat down to play together. "I like it here. Your father is very nice." Venus said. Nisa nodded silently. She was still unsure about him, but she decided it was better to accept him than to fight him. Nisa and Venus played all afternoon until it was time for dinner. "Come children. We will go down to the dining hall and eat." Salia said. Nisa and Venus followed Salia down to the hall and were seated in two chairs near the head of the table. Kane sat beside Nisa and smiled down at her. "What am I to call you?" Nisa asked. "Call me whatever you like. Kane is fine." Kane replied. "No. You will call him Uncle and that is all." Undertaker stated. "Yes, father." Nisa replied. She put her head down thinking that she had angered him.  
  
Kane saw this and glanced at his brother. "Nisa, I am not angry with you. You have no need to hide your face from me." Undertaker said. Hearing this, she looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile as dinner was set on the table. The children ate in silence while the grownups talked quietly. When they were finished, Nisa made an unusual request. "May we go outside?" She asked. "Why do you wish to go out?" Undertaker asked her, eyeing her warily. "Uncle Mideon told me there are lots of fields and trees here." Nisa replied. Undertaker laughed heartily and nodded his head. "Of course you can go out. Kane will go with you and look after you." Undertaker replied.  
  
Kane nodded and led the children outside. "Where are the fields?" Nisa asked. "Come. I will show you." He replied. He led them out into the grove, until they reached a large open field. "May I run?" Nisa asked. "Run as much as you like." He said, knowing they could never get lost. He watched Nisa and Venus run through the field, smiling at their innocence. Even though no one would openly admit it, it was nice having the children around. They were simple and pleasant and amused him greatly. It made the day more interesting and he knew they would continue to amuse with their simple-minded attitudes. 


	13. Knowledge

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
Wisteria, the goddess of light heard what had happened to Nisa and the other child and called all the gods together. Ra, the sun god, Sparta, the wind god, Iphis, the earth god, Tydeus, the fire god, Hesiod, the moon god, Ethron, the mountain god, and Syleus, the water god, all gathered together in the clove.  
  
"He has taken the Guardian of Light to Death Valley. We must get her back." Syleus stated. "But how? Though we are gods, Death Valley is a dark and desolate place. Who knows what would happen if we were to cross the border." Tydeus commented. "Together, we can save the child." Wisteria said. "We can combine our powers and bring the child back to us." Ethron added. "Yes, it could work. The Kingdoms have heard about the Guardian of Light. They will help us." Sparta stated. "Then let us gather the armies. We will equip the mortals with powerful weapons and use our magic to bring the young Nisa and her little friend home." Wisteria stated.  
  
Four of the god, light, moon, sun, and wind went to the Kingdom of Anatolia. And three, water, fire, mountain, and earth, went to the Kingdom of Delriada. Piras, the head of the Anatolia army agreed to ready his army for battle against the Dark Lord. "Be ready in two days. We will go to Death Valley then." Wisteria said. Palici, the head of the Dalriada army also agreed to help get the young Nisa back and agreed to be ready for their departure to Death Valley.  
  
Undertaker sat in his chambers, when Mideon burst through the door. "What is the meaning of this?" Undertaker shouted. "Lord, the informants from Dalriada and Anatolia have come. They bring news." Mideon cried. "Send them to me." Undertaker stated. Morpheus and Gordias entered the chambers and bowed before the Dark Lord. "What news have you brought?" Undertaker demanded. "The Kingdom of Anatolia is preparing to attack Death Valley. They will come for the child." Gordias stated. "The same goes for the Kingdom of Dalriada." Morpheus stated. "When will they come?" Undertaker asked. "Three days, Lord." Morpheus replied. "And who will they bring?" Undertaker asked. "The gods, wind, earth, fire, mountain, water, light, and moon are leading the armies. They are after the child. They say she is the Guardian of Light and will be the savior of the Kingdoms." Gordias exclaimed. "Anything else?" Undertaker asked. "No, Lord." Morpheus replied. "Very well. Return to your posts and keep me informed." He ordered.  
  
After the informants left, Undertaker called the Ministry into his chambers for a brief meeting. "Prepare our armies. I want guards at the gates. Do not let them get into Death Valley. If they should get in, we will be ready for them. Every man in Death Valley is ordered to fight. I will accept no excuses." Undertaker stated. "Yes, Lord. Right away." Mideon said. He and the other men left the chambers to prepare for the battle that would come in three days.  
  
Nisa and Venus were skipping through the halls, looking into all the rooms. They skipped past Kane's chambers and stopped. Nisa stared into the large room and noticed her father sitting behind a large desk. "Let's go." She whispered. Venus nodded and started to follow her. "Nisa." Undertaker called, seeing his daughter in the hall. Nisa stopped and turned around. She saw him standing in the doorway staring at her. "Yes, father?" She asked. "Come inside and sit with me. I want to talk to you." He said. "Can Venus come?" Nisa asked. "No, I need to speak with you alone. Venus, go and play. Nisa will join you shortly." Undertaker stated. "Yes, sir." Venus said. He watched her skip away and then he led his daughter into his chambers.  
  
"Nisa, do you like it here?" Undertaker asked, when she was seated. "Yes, father. I do. It's very peaceful here." Nisa replied. "So you would like to remain within these walls, living with me?" He asked. "Yes, father. I would like that very much." Nisa replied. "Child, do you know who I am?" Undertaker asked. Nisa stared at him for a minute, wondering what he meant. "You are my father, Lord Undertaker, ruler of Death Valley." She finally replied. "Yes, but I am something more." He stated. "What?" Nisa asked. "I am the Lord of Darkness, child. Everything in Death Valley is dark. We all welcome the darkness here." He explained.  
  
Nisa sat back in her chair and thought about what he said. She remembered the words Wisteria had spoken to her before she was taken from Armenia. "I cannot welcome the darkness." Nisa finally answered. Undertaker was annoyed with her answer, but not at all surprised. "Tell me why." He said. "I am the Guardian of Light. I am the chosen one. I will protect the people and the lands from the darkness." Nisa stated. "No, Child. You will not protect them. They all belong to me, Nisa and you will welcome the darkness, just as everyone else in this land has." He stated. "No, father. I cannot. It is not my destiny." Nisa said. "You intend to defy me then?" He asked. "I defy no one. I only follow my destiny." Nisa replied.  
  
He studied her for a while, wondering if she really understood what was going on. He decided that she didn't and thought it wouldn't hurt to tell her. "Nisa, you have met the gods before?" Undertaker asked. "Yes, I have met seven of the eight gods. I have seen, earth, wind, fire, light, sun, moon, and mountain." Nisa replied. "Child, you will meet the eighth god tonight." Undertaker stated. "Medesa, the god of darkness, ruler of all that is evil. He wishes to destroy the lands and kill off the people. He will not succeed. I, the Guardian of Light will choose two that are pure of heart and pure of soul to walk with me. Together, we will destroy Medesa and put an end to the darkness. And all will live in peace." Nisa stated.  
  
Undertaker was shocked when he heard her words. He had no idea she understood Medesa or his purpose. He decided he would have to enter her mind and see what else she knew about the dark god and the land of Death Valley. "Nisa, we will go to the dungeon. You have never seen it, have you?" He asked. "No, I have not, father. The dungeon, dark and desolate, is where you perform rituals and ceremonies. I know of it, but have never seen it." Nisa replied. Again, he was stunned. "You are very wise, child." He commented. "I have studied for ten years. I know a lot." Nisa replied. He could tell she was proud of herself, but he was not amused. 


	14. Interruption

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Undertaker called for his brother Kane, and he ordered him to take Nisa to the dungeon. The Ministry was called down there as well. When Undertaker descended the stairs to the dungeon, he saw his daughter sitting on the altar, looking around. "Tie her down." He ordered. Nisa heard this and shrieked. She started fighting them, kicking and screaming. Surprisingly, her magic started to work in the dungeon and she sent things flying around the rooms. "I thought you said that only the two of us could perform magic within these walls." Kane stated. "She is my offspring. She will have the same powers as I." Undertaker explained.  
  
The Ministry tried, but failed to get their hands on the child, because she was screaming and fighting. She jumped down off the altar and headed for the stairs. "Nisa, you cannot run from me." Undertaker said. She reached the stairs and realized that an invisible barrier had been formed to prevent her from ascending. "Get her." Undertaker shouted. Kane grabbed his niece and carried her back to the table. He held her down while the others tied her to the altar.  
  
"I thought you loved me." She screamed. Undertaker walked over and stroked her hair gently. "Nisa, I do love you. I am not going to hurt you. You are going to welcome the darkness now, child. Once this is done, you will realize why it needed to be done. Just try to relax. No one will hurt you." He said. His voice soothed her and she stopped squirming. "Bring me my book now." Undertaker ordered. Seeing his daughter resting peacefully, he backed away from the table and prepared for the ritual.  
  
The gods were in the clove discussing battle plans when Wisteria shouted suddenly. "The child." She cried. "What?" Sparta asked. "He is going to turn her. We must stop him." She cried. They all began to chant as they started to levitate in the cove. "Do not stop." Wisteria stated. The chanting grew louder until it was heard outside of the cove. No one knew what was going on, but they could hear the gods chanting, so they joined in, thinking it must be something important.  
  
Undertaker began his own chant, but when he rested his hand on Nisa's forehead, his hand was burned. He pulled his hand away and stared at his daughter. "No." He shouted. "What is it?" Kane asked. "They have put her in a trance. The gods are protecting her." He growled. "What can we do?" Mideon asked. "We can do nothing now. Keep her tied to this altar. Do not let her up. Kane, you will sit with her until she wakes. When she does, send for me and I will turn her. The gods are going to pay for this interruption." He shouted, as he stormed out of the dungeon.  
  
"She is safe, for now. We must continue preparing for this battle." Wisteria stated. The gods continued to discuss the battle plans inside the cove, while the people went on about their daily business, seeing that the chanting had stopped. Venus' mother ran to the clove and entered, interrupting the talk. "What brings you here?" Sparta asked. "My daughter. Please, bring her back to me." Nana cried. "We are doing all that we can to protect the children. Go now. We are preparing for battle." Sparta said. Nana bowed to the gods and left the cove, tears streaming down her face. 


	15. Escape

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Nisa slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Uncle, let me up." She moaned. "I cannot, child. Your father has ordered that you remain tied to the altar." Kane stated. "Please, let me go." Nisa cried. Kane went to get his brother, leaving Nisa alone in the room. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. Slowly, the ropes that held her, came undone and released her. Nisa got off the altar and looked around. She walked to the stairs, but the barrier was still there. Then she went to the door that her Uncle had used, slowly she opened it and ascended the stone steps.  
  
"She is ready." Kane stated. "You left her alone?" Undertaker asked. "Only for a moment." Kane replied. "You idiot. She can free herself." Undertaker shouted. He and Kane raced towards the dungeon, with the other men following, but when they got there, Nisa was gone. "If she is not found, you will be severely punished for this." He barked. Kane and the other men raced out of the dungeon and split up to search the castle.  
  
Nisa wandered outside and looked around. Guards were everywhere. Thankfully, none of them realized that Nisa wasn't supposed to be out there. She wandered into the stables and looked around. Seeing that no one was in there, she climbed onto a horse and rode out to the fields. Some of the guards watched her, until she got close to the border. "What is she doing?" One of the guards asked. Kane ran out to the front of the castle. "Stop her." He cried, when he saw his niece riding towards the gate. Nisa heard this and raced for the gate. The guards saw her coming and jumped out of the way as she left the castle grounds. Kane grabbed his horse and raced after her.  
  
"She's gone." Undertaker growled. "Gone, Lord?" Mideon asked. "She has left the grounds. Kane has gone after her. Go and help him now." He shouted. Mideon and the other men ran out and grabbed their horses. Then they rode after Kane at lightning speed. Kane could see his niece ahead of him, but she was still a great distance ahead of him. "Nisa, stop." He cried. Nisa ignored her Uncle and raced towards the Kingdom of Anatolia. Upon entering the Kingdom, she raced to the cove, knowing the gods would be there.  
  
Kane saw his niece go in and stopped. He couldn't go alone. The armies would come after him. "Where is she?" Undertaker asked. "She has entered the kingdom, brother. Most likely she will go to the gods." Kane stated. "Get back here now." Undertaker stated. Kane turned and raced back to Death Valley, knowing he was going to suffer for letting his niece get away.  
  
When he returned to Death Valley, his brother was waiting for him. "Seize him now and take him to the dungeon. Tie him up and leave him there. "You will be sorry for angering me." Undertaker growled. Kane hung his head in shame as they dragged him down to the dungeon. He knew he shouldn't have left his niece, but it had only been for a second. He hadn't thought she would get away that quickly. 


	16. The Ritual

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Nisa stopped in front of the cove and got off the horse. She ran in and saw the gods deep in conversation. "Nisa." Wisteria cried, upon seeing the young girl. "I have escaped." Nisa exclaimed. "You have done well, child. You will remain here with us until it is time for you to choose the other guardians." Sparta stated. Nisa nodded and sat down on the cold floor to rest. Suddenly, she heard her father's voice in her head. "Nisa, come back to me now. If you don't, your friend will die. You don't want Venus to die, do you?" He asked. Nisa closed her eyes, trying to fight the voice in her head, but it wouldn't go away. "Come child. Come now and I will let Venus go." Undertaker said.  
  
Nisa looked up at the gods, who were still talking. Slowly, she got to her feet and walked out of the clove. "Child, where are you going?" Iphis asked. "I go to see Corinthus and Nana." Nisa replied. "Come home quickly. You are not safe if you are alone." Wisteria stated. Nisa nodded and got on the horse. She rode through Anatolia slowly, contemplating her decision. She did not want Venus to die. "You will let her go?" She asked. "Yes, child. You have my word. Venus will be returned to Anatolia if you come home." Undertaker replied. Nisa, rode slowly to Death Valley, knowing she was going to be punished for what she'd done.  
  
When she reached Death Valley, Mideon and Gangrel were waiting for her. "Come, Child. Your father is waiting." Mideon said. He lifted her off the horse and walked her into the castle. Undertaker stood in the hall with Venus by his side. "Take Venus back to her mother." He ordered. Mideon nodded and led Venus outside. Nisa went to follow her, but Undertaker stopped her. "No, Nisa. You have disobeyed me and now you must be punished for it." He stated. "I was scared." Nisa whispered. "Have pity on her. She is only a child." Gangrel said. "I suppose I can this time. I understand why you ran, Nisa, but you cannot do that. You belong to me and you must stay here with me." Undertaker stated. "Do the gods know that you have returned to me?" He asked. Nisa shook her head no.  
  
Undertaker grabbed her hand and led her down to the dungeon. "Please don't tie me down." Nisa whispered. "If you remain perfectly still, I will not tie you down." He stated. She nodded her head silently and climbed onto the altar. When he saw her laying there, her eyes closed, not moving a muscle, he smiled to himself. "Nisa, you make me proud. You are a brave little girl." He said, kissing her forehead. "Release my brother now." Undertaker ordered. Gangrel let Kane down and watched him walk over to stand beside his brother.  
  
When Mideon returned, Undertaker began the chant. He placed his hand on Nisa's forehead again and performed the ritual to turn her. Nisa remained perfectly still while her father chanted over her. Slowly, she began to slip into a deep sleep. It frightened her, so she started to squirm. "Stop moving." Undertaker demanded. When he heard her crying, he softened his expression. "Nisa, you have nothing to fear. Close your eyes and let sleep fill you now, child." He said, his voice soft. Nisa relaxed and closed her eyes again. When he saw that she was asleep, he stopped chanting. "Give me the dagger." He ordered. "Is this necessary, brother?" Kane asked. "You know that it is. Why ask?" Undertaker asked his brother who was staring down at the child. "She is young and innocent. Why not let her keep that innocence for a while?" Kane asked. "Brother, she will still be a child and still have an innocence that none of us possess, but she must welcome the darkness now. The gods cannot get to her if she accepts Medesa as her god." Undertaker stated.  
  
A few minutes later, Medesa appeared. "Is the child ready?" He asked. "She is." Undertaker replied. Medesa took the dagger from Undertaker and approached the altar. He tore the child's gown and stared at her chest. "Your mark upon her chest must be removed." He stated. "No." Undertaker growled. "She cannot bear two marks." Medesa replied. "She can. You do not have to put it on her chest." Undertaker argued. "You seem eager to keep your mark upon her." Medesa commented. "I am. She is mine. She may worship you, but she is mine." Undertaker replied. "Fine. I will place the mark on her back. Turn her over." Medesa ordered. Mideon and Gangrel turned Nisa over and lowered the gown.  
  
Medesa dipped the dagger into the hot coals and started to engrave his symbol into her back. When he was finished, he stepped away from the altar and watched as Gangrel and Mideon cleaned her. When they finished, they covered her and turned her to her back. Slowly, Nisa opened her eyes and looked around. "Child, sit up and look at me." Medesa ordered. Nisa did as he asked and stared at him. "A beautiful creature." He commented, as he stared back at her. "Medesa, the god of darkness, ruler of all evil." Nisa stated. "Yes, child. Get down off the altar now and bow before me." He demanded.  
  
Nisa hesitated, but only for a moment. Kane took her hand and helped her down. Then he guided her to her knees and placed his hand on her head. "Bow your head and pay homage to me, child." Medesa demanded. Nisa bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes. "I, Nisa, daughter of Lord Undertaker, ruler of Death Valley, worship you, Medesa, god of darkness, ruler of all evil." Nisa stated. He held out his hand to her and she kissed it lightly. Then he placed his hand on her head and blessed her before disappearing. "Stand up, Nisa." Undertaker said. She looked up and noticed that Medesa was gone. "Come, let's have some dinner." He said, taking her hand. He led her out of the dungeon and into the dining hall, where dinner was being served. 


	17. Powerless

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
"My back aches." Nisa said, as she sat down. "Yes, Medesa has marked you, Nisa. I will have Salia put salve on it later to ease the pain that you feel." Undertaker replied. Nisa nodded and ate her dinner in silence. Halfway through dinner, she started to cry because the pain in her back was fierce. Undertaker noticed her crying and stopped eating. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It hurts." Nisa mumbled. "Take her to her chambers and tell Salia to put salve on her back." Undertaker ordered his brother. Kane took his niece's hand and led her up to chambers to rest. "She seems sullen." Mideon commented, after she had left the room. "She is not sullen. The cheerfulness you once saw will return. She is weak from the ritual and needs to rest." Undertaker explained. Mideon nodded and rose from the table. "Well, I think I'll go and rest too, if you don't need me for anything." He said. "Go and rest." Undertaker replied. Mideon left his Lord alone in the dining hall and returned to his chambers to rest.  
  
The armies prepared for the impending attack that would fall upon Death Valley. Wisteria and the other gods were ready to lead the kingdoms into battle. Equipped with daggers, swords, bows and arrows, and anything else they could find, the Dalriada and Anatolia armies rode towards Death Valley to save the girl. Nana and Geryon were thrilled to have Venus back, but when Nana heard that Geryon had to go to war against the Dark Lord, she was very upset.  
  
When they arrived at the border leading into Death Valley, the armies saw the guards at the gates. "Kill them." Palici cried, as the armies raced towards the gates. With one swift thrust of his sword, Palici dropped one of the guards. The other tried to fight back, but Palici cut his throat moments later. The armies raced into Death Valley, but they were stopped before they reached the Dark Lord's fortress. Medesa was there, hovering in mid-air with an evil grin on his face. "My magic is more powerful than you all know. You cannot break through the hidden barriers that I have put up." He said.  
  
"You will fall, Medesa." Wisteria said. She began to chant, along with the other gods, until the barrier that Medesa had put up disappeared. The Undertaker's men all rushed forward and started to battle with the Dalriada and Anatolia armies, while Medesa and Undertaker looked on. Kane sat with Nisa, who was still week from the symbol that had been engraved into her flesh. "May I get up?" Nisa asked. Kane nodded and watched her walk out of the room. He followed her and smiled when he saw her walk out onto the balcony extending from Undertaker's chambers. "Nisa, what are you doing out of bed?" Undertaker asked, when she came up to him. She peered over the edge of the balcony at the armies fighting below.  
  
"Why are they fighting?" Nisa asked. "They have come for you, child. But they will not get you." Undertaker said. Nisa closed her eyes and started to meditate. Undertaker looked down at her and saw what she was doing. "Child, stop it this minute." He demanded. Before he could reach for her, she disappeared. Nisa appeared on the ground outside the castle and smiled to herself. "Down there." Kane said, pointing to the ground below them. "Get her now." Undertaker ordered. Nisa walked up beside Medesa and watched the battle. "Child, what you doing out here?" He asked. "I came to watch the kingdoms die." Nisa replied, knowing he wanted to hear that. Medesa smirked evilly and nodded his head.  
  
"Nisa." Wisteria shouted. Nisa looked up at the goddess of light and smirked. "Nisa, come to me, child." Wisteria said. Nisa stepped forward, but Medesa stopped her. "You defy me?" He demanded. Nisa shook her head no and smiled at him. She walked forwards again and pointed at Wisteria. Before she could cast magic on the goddess, the other gods surrounded her and whisked her out of there. "Retreat." Wisteria shouted. "No." Medesa screeched, when he saw what had happened. Kane rushed out and saw Nisa fighting to get away. Undertaker became enraged when he saw what had happened. "Go after her now." He demanded. Several of the men got on horses and raced after the gods, while the Dalriada and Anatolia armies continued to retreat, several of them dying on their way out of Death Valley.  
  
The gods whisked Nisa back to the cove and put her into a deep sleep. "How can we cure her?" Sparta asked. "I'm afraid we cannot. Medesa has marked her. She will most definitely wake and try to get away." Iphis stated. "We have to do something. She is the chosen Guardian of Light" Hesiod said. "The only thing we can do is drain her of her powers. She will be powerless against us. "Wisteria said. "Then let us do that while she is asleep." Tydeus replied.  
  
The seven gods placed their hands on Nisa's head and began to drain her of all of her powers, each getting a little of her power. When she was fully drained, they left her lying there. Nisa woke some time later and looked around. Realizing that she was alone, she got up and walked out of the cove. She tried to talk to her father, but she realized she couldn't. Nisa walked towards the gates leading to the wilderness. The guards saw her and would not let her pass, so Nisa started to cry. For the first time, she was weak and powerless and far from home. She sat down and leaned against the wall, putting her head in her hands. 


	18. Revenge

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kane was outside the wall and saw his niece crying. He waited until it was dark enough. Then he crept up behind the guards and slit their throats. "Nisa." He said, kneeling beside her. Nisa opened her eyes and looked up at her Uncle. "Uncle." She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Come, child. I will take you home now." He said. He lifted her onto the horse and started towards Death Valley. "I have Nisa." Kane told his brother. When he arrived in Death Valley, he got down off the horse and noticed that Nisa was crying again. "Come, child. Your father is waiting for you." He said, lifting her off the horse.  
  
When they entered the hall, Undertaker was standing there waiting for them. He saw his daughter crying and knelt in front of her. "Nisa, why have you blocked me from your mind?" Undertaker asked. "I have not. The gods have taken my powers from me." Nisa said. "All of them?" Undertaker asked. Nisa nodded and lowered her head. "I'm just a normal little girl now." Nisa mumbled. "Nisa, you are far from ordinary. You are my daughter and that means a lot to everyone in this land. The gods may have taken your powers, but they have not taken your soul. I own that and I will teach you again." Undertaker explained. "Really?" Nisa asked. "Yes, Nisa. Do not worry. Everything will be fine. Come, I'll take you to bed now." Undertaker said, holding his hand out to her. Nisa held his hand and walked with him to her chambers. After she was lying down, Undertaker tucked her in and sat with her for a while.  
  
"What of her powers?" Kane asked, when his brother returned to the hall. "I will teach her again. But I want the gods to pay for what they have done to her." Undertaker said. "How do you intend to make them pay?" Kane asked. "By taking the souls of men, women, and children from the kingdoms." Undertaker replied. "Tomorrow, the men will go to Delriada and Anatolia and bring me as many, men, women, and children as they can. One by one, we will turn them to darkness. The gods will see that we are not plying games with them." Undertaker said. Kane nodded and returned to his chambers to rest. 


	19. Trapped

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
The following day, Mideon and Gangrel gathered all the men together. They rode into Dalriada and Anatolia and captured several men, women, and children, bringing them back to Death Valley. When they returned to Death Valley, Undertaker was waiting for them. He smiled when he saw the large number of innocent souls he would take, making them slaves in his fortress. "Take them to the dungeon. Chain them to the walls. We will begin shortly." He ordered. One by one, the people were led down to the dungeon and chained to the walls. A small child who appeared to be around Nisa's age was bounded to the altar, chosen to be the first victim.  
  
Lord Undertaker spent the entire night claiming their souls and turning them to the darkness. They all bowed before Medesa and accepted him as their one true god. By morning, Undertaker was drained and needed rest. "Watch Nisa today." He ordered his brother. Kane nodded and went to find his niece. He found her sitting in the hall, staring out the window. "What is wrong, child?" He asked, when he saw the gloomy look on her face. "I do not understand things." Nisa replied. "What is it that you don't understand?" Kane asked. "Why, if I am the chosen Guardian of Light, must I worship the darkness?" Nisa asked. Kane knew this was a question for his brother to answer, so he told her it would be explained at a later time.  
  
After that day, Lord Undertaker began to teach his daughter dark magic and led her deeper into the darkness. When Nisa turned fourteen, she was done with her training and proved to be a very powerful child. Her understanding of the darkness grew along with her power and her control. Most bowed down to her now as they did to her father, knowing any disrespect towards her would bring punishment.  
  
Nisa, who saw the respect she started to receive, began to take it for granted. One afternoon, she left the fortress without telling anyone and rode to Armenia. She stopped at the inn she had spent the first ten years of her life in. When she walked in, she saw Florian behind the counter. "Nisa." Florian cried, upon seeing the child she raised. Nisa smiled innocently at Florian and walked over to her. "Child, you've grown so much." Florian commented. "I have." Nisa replied. "What are you doing here? No one has seen or heard from you for four long years." Florian stated. "I've been learning." Nisa explained. "Tis a shame what happened to your father, child." Florian commented. "My father? My father is fine." Nisa stated.  
  
Lord Undertaker walked through the castle looking for his daughter. "Where is Nisa?" He asked his brother Kane. "I do not know, brother. I went to her chambers, but she is not there." Kane stated. "Find her now." Undertaker shouted. The men searched every part of the castle but found Nisa nowhere. Finally, one of the stable boys came into the castle. "Lord, your daughter has taken a horse and rode out of Death Valley." He stated. "She what?" Undertaker roared. "Yes, there is a horse missing. One of the guards saw her leave this morning." The stable boy said. "Bring him to me now." Undertaker bellowed. The guard was brought before his Lord, his throat slit as punishment for his mistake.  
  
Undertaker tried to speak to his daughter, but her mind was closed to him. "She is blocking me out. She does not want me to know where she is at." He growled. "I'm sure she is fine, brother." Kane said, knowing Nisa would be in great trouble when she returned. "She is not permitted to leave Death Valley unless I know about it." Undertaker shouted. Kane nodded silently, realizing how great his brother's anger was.  
  
Florian studied the child before her for a long moment. "Nisa, that beast is not your father." She stated. Nisa's eyes widened when she heard Florian insult her father. She responded by slapping her across the face. "Never speak poorly of my father. He is Lord of Death Valley and will someday rule these lands." Nisa stated. Florian lowered her head, unable to look at the child now. She knew that he had turned her and that her soul was black now.  
  
The gods had sensed her presence and appeared before her now. "Nisa, the chosen one, returns to the land of Armenia, her soul black, her magic, dark." Wisteria stated. "Child, why have you come?" Sparta, the wind god, asked. "I have come to warn you. My father may want to rule these lands and will wait until the time is right, but I will come before him. I will destroy the lands and the people who live in them. All will be at my mercy and they will bow down before my father, accepting him as their Lord." Nisa said.  
  
"You are mistaken. We will stop you. Collectively, we are as powerful as you are. You do not understand the gods or their powers. You never learned, child. Now, you will learn what it means to have power. We will be your savior and bring you home to Armenia to stay." Ra, the sun god, said. Nisa laughed heartily at this statement, knowing her powers were increasing with each passing day. "You are fools to think that you can stop me. I am nearly as powerful as my father, the Dark Lord. Medesa will be pleased when I tell him the seven gods have perished under my wrath." Nisa stated.  
  
She left the inn and got on her horse. "Nisa, you cannot leave us." Iphis said. He raised his hands in the air and brought a barrier down upon her, keeping her from leaving Armenia. Nisa realized that she was in an awful predicament, so she did the only thing she could think of. She started to meditate. The gods watched her silently, wondering if she could really escape such a barrier, but after a few minutes, they saw that she could not. 


	20. Punishment

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Lord Undertaker paced back and forth in the hall. Suddenly, he stopped. "I hear her." He growled, happy that his daughter had opened her mind to him. "Child, where are you?" He demanded. "Father, I am in Armenia. The gods have trapped me, I'm afraid, and I cannot break free." Nisa said. She knew her father was angry and it frightened her a little. It was never good to make Lord Undertaker angry. "I will come with your Uncle." He told her.  
  
He and Kane left Death Valley and raced towards Armenia. When they approached the young Nisa, they saw the gods surrounding her. Medesa appeared before them and turned to see Nisa being restrained by an invisible barrier. "Nisa." He hissed, when he realized what had happened. Nisa heard Medesa and hung her head, knowing that he was disappointed in her. Medesa cast a spell and freed her. She rode over to her father and bowed her head to him. "Nisa, you know the rules that I have given you and you have broken them. Why have you come?" He demanded. "I came to see Florian." Nisa replied, knowing that lying was out of the question. "Go to Death Valley now." He ordered. She started out for Death Valley with Kane following behind her.  
  
"She threatens these lands and the people who live here. Her powers are weak though. You should watch her more carefully if you wish to keep her safe in Death Valley. If she returns again, she will be taken somewhere and you will not get her back." Tydeus warned. "You dare to threaten me?" Undertaker bellowed. "It is not a threat, it is a warning. Watch your daughter, lest she should return and lose the courage that she has acquired." Ethron replied.  
  
The gods disappeared, leaving Medesa alone with Lord Undertaker. "You know what must be done." Medesa said. "Yes, I know." Undertaker replied. "She must be taught a lesson. I cannot afford to lose her. She can cause Death Valley much pain and suffering if she returns to the light." Medesa stated. He disappeared before Undertaker could respond. The Dark Lord turned his horse around and raced towards Death Valley, his rage settling as he neared the castle.  
  
Nisa stopped in front of the castle and got off the horse. Kane followed her inside and led her to her chambers. "I only did what I thought was necessary." Nisa said. "Nisa, you know the rules your father has set for you. He does not do this foolishly. There is a reason why he keeps you here. You have angered him now and I cannot interfere in this." Kane stated. Nisa hung her head again and waited for her father to return.  
  
Undertaker stopped in front of the castle and got off his horse. He walked inside and went straight to his daughter's room. "Leave." He told his brother, as soon as he entered. Kane nodded and slipped out of the chambers, closing the door behind him. "You have defied me and must be punished for it." Undertaker stated. Nisa nodded slowly and stood before him. "What is my punishment, father?" She asked. Before he could answer, Medesa appeared before them. "Child, you have not only defied your father, but you have defied me." Medesa hissed. "Bow before me now." He ordered. Nisa knelt before the dark god and kissed his hand. "Never leave Death Valley again unless you are permitted and never step over my head and threaten what belongs to me." Medesa hissed.  
  
Undertaker watched his daughter, angry that she had defied him. He knew Medesa was right in making his accusation, but he had wanted to punish her on his own. "Take her to the dungeon and have her beaten." Medesa ordered. "That's too severe a punishment." Undertaker argued. "You wish to defy me? I can take this all away from you." Medesa hissed. "Fine." Undertaker stated. "Nisa, get up." He ordered. He could see the fear in her eyes, but defying Medesa would not be taken lightly and he decided punishing his daughter would be easier. He led her out to the hall with Medesa following behind. "Mideon." Undertaker called. "Yes, Lord." Mideon said, bowing his head to the dark god, Medesa. "Take Nisa to the dungeon. Chain her to the wall and order Gangrel to whip her." Undertaker demanded. Mideon was shocked when he heard the order, but he didn't dare defy his Lord.  
  
Reluctantly he led Nisa to the dungeon and chained her to the wall. Medesa followed them, intending to make sure the punishment was served properly. "Come." He ordered the Dark Lord, who had wanted to stay behind. Reluctantly, Undertaker followed the dark god down into the dungeon. "You." Medesa said, pointing to Kane. "Punish her now." He ordered. Kane glanced at his brother, wishing he would speak up, but it was clear that Undertaker wasn't going to interfere.  
  
When he started to whip his niece, he closed his eyes, trying to drown out the screams that came from her. Undertaker stared straight faced at his daughter, knowing this was how any of the others would be punished. He had meant to be lenient with her because of her age, but it was obvious that Medesa was going to make sure she was taught with the utmost discipline. Ten minutes passed before Kane was ordered to stop. "Leave her here tonight." Medesa ordered. "No. You cannot. She is a child." Undertaker stated. Medesa regarded the Dark Lord with a bit of amusement. "Fine, let her down. Nisa, never defy me again, child. The punishment will be worse next time." Medesa stated, before disappearing.  
  
"Carry her to her chambers. Lay her on her stomach and tell Salia to put salve on the wounds." Undertaker ordered his brother. Kane nodded silently and freed Nisa's hands. He picked her up and carried her to her chambers. "Salia, come and put salve on Nisa's wounds." Kane demanded. Salia nodded and walked into Nisa's room. She was horrified when she saw the wounds on her back. "Do not hesitate. Do it now." Kane ordered. "Yes, sir." Salia said. After applying the salve under the watchful eye of Kane, Salia left the room and returned to hers. "Sleep, Nisa. I will come for you in the morning." Kane said. He left her room and closed the door, relieved to be away from her for a while. It had hurt him just as much to have to punish his niece, but nobody defied Medesa. It was just the way things were. It was either, accept the dark god as the one true ruler, or die a painful death. No one ever opted for death. 


	21. Cleansing

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
After that night, Nisa was not permitted to leave the castle at all. She was ordered to remain inside at all times under the watchful eye of her uncles, Mideon and Gangrel. Nisa became sullen and spent most of her time reading in her chambers, avoiding everyone as much as possible. She yelled at anyone who came to her chambers and disturbed her and refused to eat dinner in the dining hall, so her dinner was brought to her chambers by her father.  
  
Every night, he would bring it to her and set it on the table in her chambers. "Eat, child." He said, upon entering her chambers one night. "Tonight, I will not eat." Nisa stated. "Why not?" He asked. "Because, I just don't want it." Nisa stated. "Nisa, you need to eat to keep your strength up." Undertaker replied. "I do not want dinner, father." Nisa said. He sighed and left the room with her dinner. Lately, he thought she was becoming stubborn and he didn't like it one bit. She avoided everyone in the castle expect for her uncles and him and yelled at anyone who bothered her. And she kept asking for books. Undertaker chose the books she read so that she would not read improper material. It didn't bother him that she read so much. And it didn't bother him that she spent most of her time in her chambers, but the fact that she was ignoring everyone and being stubborn about everything bothered him a lot and he knew he was going to have to do something about it soon.  
  
One night, while sitting in her room, Nisa spoke with Wisteria, without anyone knowing about it. "Nisa, you are growing stronger everyday. You must return to Armenia and to the light. You are the chosen one, child. We need you here." Wisteria told her. "Why should I help you?" Nisa asked. "Remember your mother? Mideon and Gangrel murdered her. If you can think of no other reason, then do this for your mother. She would have wanted this, child." Wisteria explained. "How do I do such a thing when everyone is watching me?" Nisa asked. "The gods will help you. The mark on your back must be removed, child. If it is not, then you will be forced to marry Medesa when you turn eighteen." Wisteria explained. "I will not marry such a hideous creature." Nisa retorted. "Then do as I say and you will be free." Wisteria replied.  
  
After listening to Wisteria, Nisa left her chambers and went to the dungeon, making sure that no one saw her. She closed her mind to all in the castle, including the dark god, Medesa. Then she took the dagger from the wall and dipped it into the hot coals. After she was sure it was ready, she placed it on the altar. Then she climbed onto the altar and tied a rag around her mouth to stifle her screams. After this was done, she laid down upon the dagger and burned the mark on her back. She willed herself to stay awake until she was sure the mark was gone. When she stood up, she was sore and weak, but she fought the pain and stepped out of the dungeon, making sure no one was around. 


	22. Caught

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Nisa returned to her chambers and slept the rest of the night. When she woke in the morning, she saw her father and Kane standing over her. "What kept you sleeping this long?" Undertaker demanded. "I was up late reading, father." Nisa replied. "I see. You are not ill?" He asked, checking her forehead. "No, father. I am fine." Nisa replied. The pain in her back was immense, so she stayed in the bed. "Get up." Undertaker demanded. Nisa stared at him for a few minutes, knowing that if she did he wouldn't miss the pain she was in. "Get up." He said, when she hadn't moved. Slowly, Nisa got out of the bed. She winced slightly and saw that he had noticed.  
  
"What causes you pain?" He asked. "Nothing, father." Nisa replied. "You were warned about lying to me, child." He stated. "It is nothing." Nisa replied. "Fine. You will come down and have lunch in the hall with me today." He said. "I am not hungry." Nisa said. "I don't care if you're hungry or not. You will come down and eat and that is an order." He shouted. Nisa backed away slightly startled at the way he'd yelled. "But." She started to say. "You are going to defy my wishes?" He asked, raising a brow at her. Nisa closed her mouth and shook her head no. "You have been rude and stubborn as of late and I do not like it. It will stop immediately." He stated. He grabbed her hand and led her out to the hall.  
  
Nisa winced again at the way he was forcefully pulling her along. Kane noticed this and frowned. He could tell something was not right and intended to find out what it was, after lunch. When they reached the dining hall, Undertaker guided his daughter into a chair and sat at the head of the table. Kane sat beside her and Mideon, Viscera, Gangrel, Edge, Christian, Bradshaw, and Farrooq joined them a few minutes later. Nisa kept her head down while she ate, to avoid being caught by her father. "Child, hold your head up. What is wrong with you?" Undertaker demanded. "Nothing, father." Nisa replied. "You are not ten. You are sixteen. Act like it." He growled. "Yes, father." Nisa mumbled.  
  
After lunch, he excused her and ordered his brother to walk her to her chambers. When they stepped inside, Kane closed the door behind him and turned to face her. "You can go." Nisa stated. "You never order me around." He replied. "Sorry, Uncle." Nisa mumbled. "You are in pain." He stated. "No, I am fine." Nisa replied. "You are lying to me. I saw the pain in your eyes." He remarked. Nisa frowned when he stepped closer to her. "Get to your feet now." He ordered. "Uncle, please. I am fine." Nisa said, getting tense. She knew if they found out the mark was gone, she would be in big trouble. "I said, get up." He growled. She got to her feet and stood before him, her head down, knowing he was going to find out.  
  
When he started inspecting her, he could feel her trembling. "What do you fear?" He asked. "Nothing, Uncle." Nisa replied. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Do not lie to me. I will not tolerate it." He stated. "Yes, Uncle." She replied. "Turn around." He ordered. Nisa slowly turned around and closed her eyes. Kane put his hand on her back and noticed when she pulled away from him. He unzipped her gown to inspect her back. When he saw the wound, he gasped. "Who did this to you?" He demanded. Nisa didn't answer. She wondered if she should try to get out of this.  
  
"Child, listen to me." Wisteria said. "I thought you were going to help me." Nisa snapped. "We are, child. Tell your Uncle that you slipped and fell against the hot iron on the fireplace. It will keep you out of trouble." Wisteria stated. "Who did this to you?" Kane roared, startling her. "Uncle, I did it to myself." Nisa replied. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would you do such a thing?" He demanded. "I slipped and fell against the hot iron on the fireplace last night." Nisa stated. Kane glanced at the fireplace and back at the wound. "Why didn't you tell your father?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "I was afraid he would scold me for being so clumsy." Nisa explained. "Sit and wait for me to return." He growled, annoyed that his niece had burned herself. 


	23. Telling Lies

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
He approached his brother, knowing he would not be happy about this. "What is it?" Undertaker asked, when he saw the expression on his brother's face. "Come and I will show you." Kane replied. Undertaker followed his brother to his daughter's chambers. Nisa had zipped her gown and was laying down on her back, reading. "Get to your feet." Kane ordered, when he and his brother walked in. Nisa put the book down and looked at them. "Please, I want to read." She said. "Nisa, do as your Uncle says now." Undertaker barked. Nisa got up and sighed as Kane forcefully turned her around and unzipped her gown.  
  
When Undertaker saw the burn, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Explain this now." He shouted. "Father, please. It was an accident." Nisa cried. "An accident? The mark is gone. Medesa will be enraged, child." Undertaker growled. "She claims that she slipped and fell against the hot iron on the fireplace last night." Kane remarked. Undertaker glanced at the fireplace and then back at his daughter. "Remove your gown and lay down." He ordered. "Father, please leave it be." Nisa cried. "Now." He shouted. She took the gown off and laid on her stomach.  
  
A few minutes later, he came to her bedside with a jar of salve. When he touched the wound, Nisa cried. "Stay still." He ordered. "It hurts." She sobbed. "Kane, hold her down." Undertaker growled. Kane held his niece still while his brother put the salve on. "The wound is bad. We will have to keep an eye on it until it heals. And we will have to keep Medesa away from her. If he finds out about this, he will be floored." Undertaker stated. Kane nodded slowly as his brother stood up. "Dress her and sit with her until she falls asleep. I will come and see her later." Undertaker said.  
  
Kane dressed his niece and sat beside her until she was sleeping. Undertaker walked in and looked her over. "Do you think it was an accident?" Kane asked. "Go to the dungeon and see if anything is out of place. If it is, I will beat her myself." Undertaker growled. Kane nodded and walked down to the dungeon. He looked around and noticed the dagger missing from the wall. He looked around for it and found it lying on the altar. He had a feeling she was lying and now he was sure of it. After replacing the dagger, he returned to his niece's chambers.  
  
"Well?" Undertaker asked. Kane glanced at his niece and then at his brother. "Was anything out of place?" Undertaker demanded. Again, he glanced at his niece. "Yes, the dagger was on the altar." He finally said. "Wake her." Undertaker growled. "Let her sleep. She is ill now. You cannot punish her now." Kane said. Undertaker walked over to his daughter and shook her awake. Nisa groaned slightly and rolled over to her back. "Get up out of that bed right now." Undertaker shouted. Nisa opened her eyes wide and jumped up. "How did you get that wound?" Undertaker asked. Nisa looked from her father to Kane and back to her father, wondering why he was asking again. "I told you." She started to say. "Do not lie to me." He shouted.  
  
"I found the dagger on the altar, Nisa." Kane said. "Why did you do it?" Undertaker asked. "I do not want to marry, Medesa." Nisa remarked. "Where did you hear about that?" Kane asked. "I overheard the guards talking." Nisa replied. "Which?" Undertaker asked. Now Nisa was worried. She knew if she named any specific guards, they would be questioned. "Child, listen to me." Wisteria said. "Help me." Nisa cried, silently. "Tell your father that you do not remember who said it, but that it has been troubling you for some time and tell him that is why you've kept to your chambers. We will get you out of there tomorrow night." Wisteria said. 


	24. Defiance

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't remember who said it. I heard it some time ago and it's been bothering me. That is why I've remained in my chambers." Nisa explained. "Nisa, marrying the god of darkness is a gift that no other will receive. You should be honored to accept the hand of such a powerful god." Undertaker stated. "He is hideous." Nisa scoffed. "You have no choice." Undertaker replied. "I do have a choice, father. I will not marry him. He cannot make me and you cannot make me. Punish me if you must, I will not marry Medesa." Nisa remarked.  
  
"You will marry him. If you do not, you will be put to death, Nisa." Kane growled. "You cannot make me. Put me to death. I will join my mother. I know who killed her. Mideon and Gangrel took her life. You ordered her death." Nisa shrieked. "Who have you been talking to?" Undertaker demanded. He grabbed her arms and glared right in her face. "No one." Nisa shouted. "I know many things. I learn by watching and listening. You do not understand me like you think." She cried. "This behavior is not acceptable. You are defying me right before my eyes. I will not tolerate this. You are getting out of control." He growled. "No, I am in control. I will be in complete control of my own life. If you really loved me, you would fight for me. Instead you fight against me for that hideous creature. Destroy him and you can control everything." Nisa cried.  
  
Undertaker responded by slapping his daughter across the face. "Never speak poorly about Medesa." He bellowed. "You don't love me. The only reason I am here is for that beast. I hate you." Nisa screamed. She started sobbing, so he let go of her. "That's not true." He said. "It is. It's true. You only brought me here to serve him." Nisa said. "No, Nisa. You are my daughter and I want you here with me." Undertaker stated. "Prove it. Destroy him. Do not make me marry him." Nisa snapped. "Rest now. I will come and see you later." He said, ignoring her request. 


	25. Medesa Dies

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
He and Kane left the room. When Kane saw his brother go into his chambers and shut the door, he knew he was going to think. A while later, Undertaker came to the hall and called for his brother. "We will plot against Medesa." He said. "But it must be done in the utmost secrecy. He cannot learn of our plans and we cannot tell Nisa, because she is free with her mind at times." Undertaker explained. Kane nodded and went to gather the Ministry. Everyone met in Undertaker's chambers and discussed the plans. No one wanted to defy Undertaker and all agreed they would much rather have him rule Death Valley and the Darkness.  
  
To destroy the dark god, Medesa, Undertaker would have to poison him. It was the only way. He had no way of doing this, because Medesa was wise and always watched them carefully. Nisa suggested that she be the one to poison him since Medesa was obviously fond of her. At first, her father was against this, but they finally convinced him that it was the only way. So, one night, Nisa called upon the dark god.  
  
"What is it?" Medesa asked. "I understand that I will marry you when I turn eighteen." Nisa stated. "You will." Medesa said. "I know this is out of the ordinary, but if I am to marry you then I would like to know you. Perhaps we could sit and talk for a while." Nisa suggested. Medesa studied her carefully for a moment before nodding his head. "I suppose it would do no harm to know my future wife." He replied. Nisa smiled innocently at the dark god and offered him a spot on the sofa. He sat beside her and watched her maiden, Salia enter the room. "The wine you requested, Lady Nisa." Salia said. "Thank you, Salia." Nisa replied, nodding her head to Salia as she left the room.  
  
Nisa picked up the two glasses and poured wine into them. Then she handed the clean glass to Medesa. She held the glass that had been coated with poison in her hand and smiled at him. Medesa studied the two glasses for a moment. "You drink from this. I'll take that." He stated, taking her glass from her. "As you wish." Nisa replied. She sipped her wine and watched as he sipped his. As he drank, the poison mixed with the wine and flowed into his body. Nisa watched quietly while he finished the wine. When she finished hers, she set the glass down.  
  
Suddenly, Medesa clutched his throat and started gasping violently. "What have you done?" He cried. As soon as he got up, Undertaker and his Ministry entered Nisa's chambers. "Take my daughter to my chambers and sit with her." He ordered Edge. Nisa followed Edge out and went to her father's chambers, pleased with what she had done.  
  
Undertaker watched the dark god drop to his knees, still clutching his throat. "Hold him still." Undertaker growled. Mideon and Gangrel held Medesa's arms while Undertaker drained him of his knowledge and power. "What are you doing?" Medesa cried. "You will die soon. The poison works slowly." Undertaker stated. "You fool." Medesa cried. "The gods will kill you." Undertaker laughed evilly at the weak god and shook his head. "I have your power and your knowledge as well as my own. I will rule the darkness in your absence." Undertaker remarked. Several minutes passed before Medesa breathed his last breath. "Burn him." Undertaker ordered.  
  
Medesa was carried to the dungeon and his body was burned to ash. Undertaker returned to his chambers and knelt before his daughter. "Nisa, my child. You have done well. Now you will not have to marry the hideous beast. When you turn eighteen, you can marry someone more to your liking." Undertaker stated. Nisa stared at her father for a long time before speaking.  
  
"Will you let me go?" She asked. "Let you go?" He asked, wondering what she meant. "Yes, father. Free me so that I may return to the light." Nisa said, as tears streamed down her face. Undertaker was stunned by the request. "It is forbidden, child. You will not leave Death Valley. I have done you a favor by destroying the dark god. Now you will obey and worship me as you were forced to do to him." Undertaker stated. "Father, please. I beg of you. I am the chosen one. I must return to the light and be their saving grace." Nisa sobbed. "You are not permitted to leave Death Valley. Do and you will be punished. Is that clear?" He demanded. "Yes, father." Nisa replied. 


	26. Choosing a Husband

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
The wound on her back had been dressed with salve that morning. Now, he knew he needed to dress it again. "Lay down, Nisa." He ordered. She sighed and laid down upon her bed, knowing why he'd asked. He lifted her shirt and started to put salve on the wound. As usual, she needed to be held still. "Hold her down." Undertaker ordered, when she wouldn't keep still. Edge held Nisa down while he placed the salve on her wound. She cried softly and for the first time, her father held her in his arms, comforting her. Nisa leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Even though she was sixteen, he was still able to coddle her like she was his baby. And this was no exception. Nisa cried herself to sleep in his arms, happy that Medesa was dead, but sad because she knew the gods wanted her out of Death Valley, but her father would never allow her to leave. He owned her soul and he would never give that to anyone, especially not to the other gods.  
  
When Nisa turned seventeen, her father started introducing her to some of the men in Death Valley, hoping she would find one to her liking, but Nisa just sent them all away. One day, while she was sitting in the fields, meditating, Kane walked up behind her and knelt down. "Nisa." He said, startling her. She opened her eyes and looked up at her Uncle. "Come, your father wants to speak with you." Kane said. "I am meditating. Tell him I will come when I am done." Nisa replied. Kane stared at his niece for a moment. "Get up." He said. Nisa groaned as she got to her feet. She reluctantly followed her Uncle into the castle and saw her father standing in the hall.  
  
"You will be eighteen soon. You must choose a suitable husband or I will choose one for you." He stated. "Father, I do not want to marry anyone. I like being alone." Nisa replied. "I cannot have offspring of my own now. You will bear children." He shouted. Nisa was stunned. "That's the only reason you want me to marry? Just bring a man to my chambers. I'll give you a child." She screamed. "Fine, have it your way. I will choose a husband for you." He stated. "You can choose whomever you want. I will not agree to marry them." Nisa retorted. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "Don't you dare walk away from me. You have not learned that I am in command here?" He asked. Nisa sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want from me?" She mumbled.  
  
"I do not like your attitude. It's not acceptable. Show me respect now or you will be punished." He stated. Nisa bowed down before her father and kissed his hand. Then she apologized for upsetting him. "Now, choose a husband, or I will choose one for you." He stated. "Fine, bring all the men to the hall today. I'll choose a husband." Nisa mumbled. He nodded and watched her go to her chambers. "Bring the men." Undertaker ordered. "All of them?" Kane asked. "All of them. She is free to marry whomever she wants, including the men in the ministry. Gangrel and Mideon are not her blood uncles, so they must come too." Undertaker stated. Kane nodded and went to gather all the men in Death Valley.  
  
Only those who were married didn't come to the hall that day. When they were all inside, there were nearly two hundred single men gathered together. Nisa walked out into the hall and stood between her father and her Uncle. "How should I choose from all of these men?" Nisa asked. Undertaker and Kane eyed the men and wondered what they could do to make this easier for her. Perhaps they could come forward one at a time." Kane suggested. Undertaker nodded and ordered the men to form a line. One by one they approached Nisa, she shook her head no every time, until there were only three men left. One, a young man who fought many battles for her father, came forward and knelt before her. Nisa stared at him for a long time. Then she sent him away like she'd done with the others.  
  
Undertaker watched his daughter, annoyed with her now. He saw Gangrel with his head down, unwilling to meet her eyes and knew what he was thinking, but it did not matter to him. If that was who Nisa chose to marry, then that was who she would marry, whether Gangrel liked it or not. The other man, a young man Undertaker was very fond of, also stood still, but he was staring right at Nisa, unlike Gangrel. Nisa stared back at him and frowned. "Send him away. I have made my choice." She mumbled. Then she disappeared before anyone could say anything.  
  
Gangrel finally looked up at his Lord and saw how pleased he looked, but Gangrel was not happy about this at all. He had always considered Nisa family and now he was going to be forced to marry her. He walked over to his Lord and bowed before him. "Do not be ashamed. I am very fond of you, Gangrel and I know that you will make Nisa happy." Undertaker said. Gangrel bowed his head, before getting to his feet. Then he left the hall and returned to his chambers. "Why him?" Kane wondered aloud. "I know why." Undertaker said. Kane looked at his brother and saw him smirking. "My daughter thinks that by marrying Gangrel, she will be able to free herself from Death Valley." He explained. "How would she do that?" Kane asked. "She won't, but she thinks that once she marries Gangrel she can use him against me. Gangrel is loyal and would never do anything to displease me. My daughter is in for a very big surprise." Undertaker replied. 


	27. The Warning

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day, Nisa was sitting on her bed reading. Kane and her father walked in and ordered up out of bed. "What did I do now?" She asked. "You are going to spend some time with your future husband now." Her father stated. "No, I have no need to spend time with him. I know him well enough. Just prepare the wedding. I will marry him, bear your offspring and keep you satisfied." Nisa replied. "Fine, I will send him here." Undertaker growled.  
  
A few minutes later, Gangrel walked into the room and sat down. He put his head down to avoid looking at her. When he saw her ignoring him, he smiled to himself. "So, Uncle. We will marry soon." Nisa commented. "Do not call me that if I am to marry you." Gangrel said. "It is what I've always called you." Nisa replied. "You will no longer call me that." Gangrel retorted. "I will call you what I want, Uncle." She said, emphasizing the last word. "Do not call me that." Gangrel hissed, bearing his fangs for the first time ever. Nisa laughed at him and continued reading her book.  
  
"You think you frighten me? You know nothing of me. None of you do. I am more powerful than you can imagine." Nisa commented. "What are you saying?" Gangrel asked. "Nevermind." Nisa replied, smiling innocently at him. "If you are implying that you will dominate in this marriage, you are sadly mistaken." Gangrel said. "Ha, you are the one who is mistaken." Nisa retorted. "When I am through with you, you will wish you hadn't angered me." Gangrel hissed. "Is that a threat?" Nisa asked. "That's a warning." Gangrel replied. Nisa laughed again as she put her book down.  
  
"Why don't you show me what you mean." She said. "You are foolish. I cannot touch you until you are my wife." Gangrel said. "I can do whatever I want, then." Nisa said. She got off the bed and walked over to him. Gangrel stood up and backed away from her. "The big, bad Gangrel is afraid of me?" She asked. "You know that is not why I move away. No contact, Nisa." He stated. "You are a man. A typical man cannot resist temptation." Nisa said, brushing his cheek with her hand. She backed him into the wall and held him there, content with the way he squirmed.  
  
Just as Nisa was about to kiss him, her father walked into the room. "What is going on?" He demanded. "He tried to kiss me." Nisa said. "That's a lie. It is the other way around." Gangrel hissed. Undertaker stared at his daughter and then at Gangrel. "How many times do I have to tell you not to lie to me?" He asked, glaring down at Nisa. "Me?" Nisa asked. "Child, I am no fool. I am the Lord of Darkness, your father and ruler of Death Valley and of the darkness. I can see everything. You must learn to behave properly. You must remain pure until you are married." He stated.  
  
Nisa shrugged and sat down on her bed. "You can go." Undertaker stated. Gangrel bowed his head to the Dark Lord and to his future wife before leaving the room. "Do not toy with Gangrel. When you are married, he is free to do with you as he pleases. I suggest you keep him happy. If you anger him, he will react and you will most certainly not enjoy it." Undertaker said, before leaving her chambers. 


	28. The Ceremony

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
A month later, the ceremony was to take place in the hall so that everyone could attend. Nisa decided she wasn't going to attend her own wedding, so she managed to get out of the castle without being noticed. She walked through the fields until she reached the border of Death Valley. Then she waited. But, her father knew that she was missing. He sent the Ministry after her, while he waited with Gangrel.  
  
Kane was the first to spot her by the gates. "Seize her." He shouted to the guards. When they heard the cry they turned and saw Nisa walking towards the gate. They ran after her, but she cast a spell on them, laughing evilly as they froze. The Ministry raced after her and finally caught her. Viscera grabbed her hair, as he slowed his horse. Kane came up behind him and hoisted her onto the horse. Then he returned to the castle, holding her tightly. Once in the hall, she was dragged before her father and forced to kneel before him. "You have disobeyed me, Child. Since you are marrying Gangrel today, I will let him decide how to punish you." Undertaker remarked.  
  
Nisa was pulled to her feet and held while Undertaker began the dark wedding. Once finished, Gangrel turned to her and smirked. "Come, Nisa. We're going to have a bit of fun." He hissed, pulling her towards his chambers. Everyone in the hall went back to their chambers to rest. Undertaker and Kane spent the evening discussing plans for a new attack on the kingdoms.  
  
When Gangrel got to his chambers, he shoved Nisa inside and closed the door behind them. "Well, I am to decide your punishment, whether it be pain or pleasure, or both. I suggest you sit quietly while I think about this." Gangrel stated. Nisa scowled at him as she sat down on his bed. "Why don't you just let me go to my chambers and sleep." She snapped. "You are my wife now and you will remain here with me in my chambers." Gangrel hissed. Nisa laughed at him and laid down on his bed. Gangrel watched her as she made herself comfortable. He suddenly thought of a way to punish her, so he stood up and walked over to the bed. "What?" Nisa asked when she saw him staring at her. "I have thought of a good punishment for you. More often than not, you might have enjoyed this, but tonight, I assure you that you will wish you hadn't done wrong today. You're going to regret making me angry, Nisa." He said, as he smirked evilly at her. He sensed her sudden fear and his smirk widened. "That's right, Nisa. Be afraid. Be very afraid, because you will know what it means to dominate when I am through with you." Gangrel hissed, as he laughed evilly at her. 


	29. Pain and Anger

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Since she was still pure, Gangrel knew everything would frighten her easily, so he decided to be as rough with her as he would any common whore. He went to his shelf and took some rope from it. Then he walked over to the bed and grabbed her wrists. Nisa squealed when she saw what he was doing, but he only laughed at her. Once he had finished tying her to the bed, he tore her gown off and left her lying there naked, while he undressed.  
  
Nisa was horrified at the sight of him standing naked before her. She closed her eyes to avoid looking at him, but he slapped her across the face and demanded that she open them. When he climbed on top of her, Nisa started to squirm. "You think that will help you?" He asked, laughing evilly. Nisa didn't answer. She continued to fight him. Gangrel forgot that she could use her powers inside the castle, so when she put a barrier around her, he was thrown to the floor. He stood up and growled at her fiercely, before dressing again. He knew he was going to need to do something to prevent her from using her magic.  
  
Undertaker and Kane sat in the hall discussing plans for a new attack when Gangrel approached him. "What's wrong?" Undertaker asked, upon seeing the look on Gangrel's face. "Your daughter has cast a spell and I cannot touch her now." Gangrel hissed. Undertaker stood up and followed him to his chambers, with Kane right behind him. When they walked in, they saw Nisa sitting up on the bed, unbound and clothed.  
  
"You must submit to your husband tonight. You are fertile and will bare a child." Undertaker stated. "No, I will never submit to that beast." Nisa shouted. She hardly thought of Gangrel as a beast, but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone. "Do I need to stand here and hold you down while he takes your innocence?" Her father asked her. Nisa stared at her father for a long moment. The last thing she wanted was to have her father watching her being taken by Gangrel on this night. "I do not wish to lose my innocence tonight." Nisa stated. "You have no choice." Undertaker barked. "I will not submit." Nisa shouted.  
  
Undertaker and his brother approached the bed and grabbed her arms. "No, father. Don't make me do this." She cried. "Hold her down." Undertaker ordered. Kane nodded. He wanted badly to leave the room, but he knew not to disobey his brother's orders, so he held his niece down. Gangrel removed her clothes and his before kneeling over her. Nisa tried to put a barrier up again, but Undertaker willfully blocked the magic. Gangrel knelt over her and sunk his fangs into her neck, weakening her. When they saw that she had lost the fight in her, Undertaker and Kane let go and left the room.  
  
Nisa felt weak and tired suddenly and could not move much. Gangrel knew that he could very well make her like him and he wondered now if he should force her to drink his blood. After a moment of thought, he decided he would like to have her join him in immortality, so he stood up and grabbed a dagger from his wall. After slicing his wrist, he held it to her mouth. Nisa turned her head away, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to drink his blood, while laughing sadistically at her.  
  
Once she'd had enough, he let her lie there for several minutes, unbound and unable to move. When he saw her strength returning, he tied her wrists to the bed again and knelt over her. "Now you will feel tremendous pain. This Nisa, is your punishment." Gangrel hissed as he drove his swollen erection into her depths. Nisa squealed from the invasion, but never once did he stop. He rammed his throbbing muscle into her relentlessly, knowing the pain he was causing her and enjoying the way she screamed. After a while, he slowed his pace and gave her time to relax, but he could tell the damage had been done. Nisa cried softly as he continued his assault on her body, her eyes remaining closed, so that she would not have to look at him.  
  
"Nisa, you are my wife now and I do not wish to bring you pain like this always. You needed to be punished and I feel that you have been. Now, I will make love to you the way a husband should to a wife who is beautiful and pure." Gangrel whispered. Nisa ignored him and kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at him. This upset him, but he understood why she did it, so he let her have her way. Slowly, he began to bring her higher and higher into the throes of passion, knowing that she was beginning to enjoy what he was doing to her, even if she still refused to look at him. Her screams of pain turned to moans of pleasure as he brought her over the edge for the first time, bringing about his own release.  
  
When he stopped moving, he stood up and stared down at her for a long time. Nisa finally opened her eyes and met his stare for the first time since he'd taken her. He could see the pain in her expression and knew that she was not happy with what had happened, but he'd had no choice. The Dark Lord wanted a child and he wanted it conceived on this night. After dressing, he left her alone for a while and went for a walk.  
  
An hour later, he returned and found her sitting on his bed, reading. When he sat down next to her, she ignored him and continued to read. "What are you reading?" He asked. Nisa ignored him and focused on her book. She had no intentions of talking to him, even if she was his wife. "Nisa, talk to me." Gangrel said. Again, she ignored him. He took the book from her and caught the angry expression on her face. "Why must you be so stubborn?" He asked.  
  
"You wanted to take my innocence and you did. You wanted me to bare a child and I have. Now, leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you." Nisa stated. She took her book from him and continued to read, ignoring the way he was looking at her. Gangrel knew that she'd changed, but he could tell Nisa didn't notice it. "You are hungry?" He asked. "No, I'm not." Nisa snapped. "Nisa, you will no longer desire food." Gangrel stated. Nisa gave him an odd look and laughed. "Of course I will. Don't be silly." Nisa stated. "No, you will only desire the blood of another now. You are like me. You are immortal and a blood sucking vampire." Gangrel hissed. Nisa was horrified upon hearing his words. "You beast." She shouted. "Nisa, calm down. It is nothing to be upset over." He said. "I'll kill you." She screamed. She wrapped her hands around his throat and started to choke him. Gangrel tried to fight her off, but her strength was impeccable 


	30. Learning Respect

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
He started to wail loudly, until he heard the door open. Kane and Mideon ran to the bed and pulled Nisa away from Gangrel. "Child, what are you doing?" Kane demanded. "I'm going to kill him." Nisa shouted. She started to fight to get away from her Uncle, but he held her tightly, dragging her from the room while Mideon checked on Gangrel to see if he was okay.  
  
Nisa continued to scream as her Uncle dragged her to his chambers, knowing that she needed to be separated from Gangrel for a time. He pulled her into his room and shoved her down on the bed. "Shut your mouth." He roared, but Nisa would not stop screaming. Undertaker stormed into the room and glared at his daughter. "What is all this noise for?" He demanded. "She tried to strangle her husband." Kane stated. "For what?" Undertaker asked. "I believe he has turned your daughter. He has made her immortal." Kane replied. "Nisa, stop screaming right now." Undertaker barked, but Nisa continued to scream. "Take her down to the dungeon now." Undertaker shouted.  
  
Kane looked at his brother and frowned. "Is this necessary?" He asked. "She will learn the meaning of the word, respect." Undertaker growled. Kane dragged his niece down to the dungeon and chained her to the wall. Moments later, Gangrel appeared with the Dark Lord and Mideon. "Punish her now and let her know that you are in charge." Undertaker ordered. Gangrel smirked evilly at Nisa and took the whip in his hand. He lashed at her soundly for over ten minutes, until he was sure that she had suffered enough. Undertaker unchained his daughter and picked her up when she fell into his arms. He carried her back to Gangrel's chambers and set her down on the bed. Then he sat beside her and put salve on her wounds, while Gangrel and Kane stood nearby, watching him.  
  
When he was finished, he ushered his brother from the room. Gangrel laid beside his wife and held her, knowing she was too weak to fight him. He hadn't wanted to hurt her as much as he'd been forced to, but he knew it was the only way to get her to respect him. 


	31. Preparing for Battle

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Some time after that night, Undertaker was pleased to learn that his daughter was pregnant. He kept a watchful eye on her every day and only allowed her to go out with her husband by her side. The plan for the attack on the kingdoms was set and Gangrel was ordered to fight along with the other men. Nisa sat alone in his chambers one morning. Suddenly, she heard Wisteria's voice. "Child, you are ready to take on your duties. You must come to Armenia. You are the chosen one and we will need you in this battle." Wisteria said. "How can I come?" Nisa asked. "Child, you have powers. You can leave. Just use your magic and come to Armenia at once." Wisteria stated. Nisa got off of her bed and went down to the hall. When she approached the front doors, her father called her.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" He demanded. "Out for a walk, father." Nisa replied. "You know that you are not permitted to leave this castle without Gangrel by your side." Undertaker stated. "Father, I am tired of being kept inside. Please let me go for a walk." Nisa said. "Fine, Edge will go with you." Undertaker replied. Nisa nodded and smiled when Edge joined her. "Just go to the fields. Do not go anywhere else." Undertaker said. Edge nodded and led the young Nisa out of the castle and into the fields.  
  
When they were in the center of the large field, Nisa closed her eyes and started to meditate. "What are you doing?" Edge asked. Nisa didn't answer. When she started to chant, Edge backed away from her knowing that she was going to do something. Before he could get away, Nisa froze him. She started for the gates and made it. When the guards saw her, they tried to catch her, but she cast a spell on them, freezing them, like she'd done to Edge.  
  
As soon as she passed through the gates, she took one of the guards horses and rode towards Armenia. When she finally arrived, she saw the seven gods waiting for her. "Come child." Sparta said. He led her to the cove with the other six gods following. Once inside, they inspected her and learned that she was pregnant with Gangrel's child. "It is of no consequence. Once we turn you, the child will be born into the light." Tydeus stated. "But I am immortal." Nisa argued. "That does not matter. You will be turned and your heart will lose the darkness that has settled over it." Iphis explained.  
  
Nisa remained perfectly still while the seven gods performed the ritual to turn her. Once done, Wisteria, the goddess of light, named her the Guardian of Light. "Go now and choose two others to aid you in your quest. The dark ones will attack the kingdoms tonight." Wisteria stated. Nisa nodded and left the cove feeling refreshed. Little did she know that her desire for the blood of another would not dissipate and in the end, she would be forced to kill an innocent soul to satisfy her hunger.  
  
Nisa rode through the kingdoms, looking for two that were pure of heart and pure of soul. She stopped when she saw Venus outside of her hut. Nisa rode to her and got off of her horse. "Venus." She said. Venus turned to her and smiled with joy. "Nisa, it has been forever since I've seen you." Venus said. They hugged and talked momentarily. Nisa decided that Venus was pure of heart and of soul, so she made her the second Guardian of Light. Together, they rode through the kingdoms, looking for a third.  
  
They came upon Forythia, the daughter of Corinthus and decided she was pure of heart and of soul, so Nisa made her the third Guardian of Light. They all returned to the cove to appear before the seven gods. "Nisa, you have chosen well." Wisteria stated. After talking for several hours with the seven gods, Nisa, Forythia, and Venus prepared for battle against the dark ones. 


	32. Looking for Nisa

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Undertaker knew that something had happened to his daughter. He sent Mideon out to the fields. When Mideon saw Edge frozen, he raced back to the Dark Lord. "My Lord, your daughter has cast a spell on Edge. I fear that she may have left Death Valley." Mideon reported. Undertaker rode out to the field with Mideon and freed Edge from the spell his daughter had cast. Then he and Mideon rode down to the gates. When he saw his guards frozen, he knew that his daughter had run away. He freed the guards from the spell and returned to the castle to prepare for battle. "But what of your daughter?" Kane asked. "She has disobeyed me for the last time. If she wants to fight the dark ones, then she will die like the rest. "And the child?" Kane asked. "The child will be removed from the womb. You forget that Nisa will not carry as long as the common woman. This child is born into immortality, so the child will not die." Undertaker explained. Kane nodded and went to prepare for the battle that was to come.  
  
Nisa's stomach growled fiercely as she rode through the kingdoms, talking with the armies and the citizens. "Eat, Nisa." Venus stated. Nisa knew that she could not eat food to satisfy her growing hunger, but she could not take the life of another either. It would be wrong to kill another to satisfy her need, but the longer she went without blood, the weaker she became.  
  
That night, the armies of Death Valley rode to the kingdom of Dalriada and attacked the kingdom with great force. Many of the citizens died within moments, some last a little longer, but it was obvious that the Dark Lord would be victorious over Dalriada. The army was ordered to kill off the entire Dalriada Army before going to Anatolia. This mission was accomplished in a little over two hours. After seeing that every man in the Dalriada army, including it's leader, Palici was dead, Undertaker ordered his men to go to Anatolia, where his daughter was located.  
  
He ordered that his men spare her life and the life of the other two guardians if they were spotted, because he had other plans for the three chosen ones. Nisa sat on her horse, willing herself to stay as strong as possible, though her hunger was great now. Venus and Forythia were beside her and saw that she was weakening, but they did not understand why. Wisteria knew that Nisa needed blood, but she also knew that Nisa could not have it. She could not take the life of another, therefore she would have to rely on what little strength remained.  
  
Kane and Gangrel rode side by side into Anatolia. Kane knew that Gangrel was searching for his wife, wanting to know if she was okay. "You love her?" Kane asked. "I suppose I do. I am concerned. I know that she needs blood and if she has not had any, then she will be very weak by now." Gangrel replied. Kane nodded silently and led the army into Anatolia. The Dark Lord was ahead of them and also had his eyes open, searching for his young daughter. He was more concerned about the child that she was carrying, but his love for his daughter was strong and he was upset that she'd turned against him. 


	33. Darkness Prevails

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
The Anatolia Army came out in full force. The dark ones attacked, sparing no life. Each and every member of the Anatolia army went down. Nisa, Venus, and Forythia suddenly appeared before the dark ones. Undertaker could see the swell in his daughter's stomach and knew that she was close to bearing the child that he longed for. The seven gods also appeared and stood beside the three Guardians, ready to defend Anatolia.  
  
"Dalriada has been destroyed. My men are there claiming the land and taking the castle. You cannot defeat me." Undertaker stated. "We shall see. The Guardians are strong." Wistera said. Gangrel got down from his horse and stood before his wife. He took his dagger and sliced his wrist. Then he held it out to her. Nisa saw the blood dripping from his arm. "Come, Nisa. Come and drink, for I know that you are starved." Gangrel said. Wisteria knew that Nisa would be permitted to drink the blood of another if it was offered to her. "Nisa, don't do it." Wisteria said. Nisa stared at her husband for a long time. She could smell the blood and craved it. "Come, Nisa. You must drink." Gangrel whispered softly to her. Nisa got down from her horse and stood before her husband. "Nisa, don't do it. He's trying to sway you." Sparta said. "Nonsense, she is my wife and she belongs with me." Gangrel hissed. He held his wrist up, but Wisteria put a barrier around Nisa.  
  
Undertaker saw this and removed it easily. He countered by sealing Nisa and Gangrel in a barrier together. Nisa suddenly became angry and tried to break free. But she found it impossible. She started to scream wildly inside the barrier, desperate to get out. Wisteria and the other six gods removed the barrier. Nisa backed away hastily, but Gangrel moved closer. "Drink, my love. You know you need to drink." Gangrel hissed. He held his wrist to her mouth, while putting his hand behind her neck. Nisa inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of her husband's blood. "Drink." Gangrel hissed. She sunk her fangs deep in his flesh and savored the taste of his blood.  
  
For a long moment, the gods watched her. When she finally lifted her head, she saw her husband smiling evilly. Nisa turned to the gods for a moment and stared at them. Then she turned back to her husband and kissed him passionately. Undertaker saw this and smirked at the gods who looked disappointed. "Come, child." Undertaker said, holding his hand out to his daughter. She took his hand and hoisted herself onto his horse. "Now, the chosen one has returned to me and you are without the Guardian. What can you do?" Undertaker asked, the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
The gods took a stance, ready to fight, but the other two Guardians hesitated. They both got down from their horses and stood before the dark ones. The gods were horrified when they saw Venus and Forythia bow before the Dark Lord. Kane stood down from his horse and took Forythia by the hand. Mideon followed and took Venus by the hand. Kane and Mideon hoisted the women onto their horses and smirked at the gods as they climbed onto their horses. "Fine, we will fight you with everything we have." The gods stated.  
  
Undertaker knew how to destroy the gods, because he had ended Medesa's life. He smiled openly at the gods as his men shot poisoned darts, hitting the gods one by one. The Ultimate battle was a mere scuffle as the gods fell to their deaths. Undertaker rode with his daughter to the palace. There, he entered with his daughter and sat upon the throne. The King of Anatolia lay in his chambers sleeping peacefully, unaware that his army had been destroyed. Kane and Mideon entered the chambers and murdered the great King in his bed. 


	34. Triplets

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Nisa knelt before her father and begged for his forgiveness, which he gave her, without punishment. He knew why she'd left him and now that she'd returned, he had no worries, because he owned all the lands now. The citizens of Anatolia and Dalriada were brought before him and forced to swear loyalty to him. Most did openly, because they knew they would face death if they didn't. The fortress in Death Valley was turned over to Kane and Forythia. Forythia and Kane were married by the Dark Lord and ruled over Death Valley, under the guidance of the Dark Lord.  
  
The Kingdom of Anatolia remained under the Dark Lord's personal rule and the Kingdom of Dalriada was given to Gangrel and Nisa. The citizens were divided; some going to Death Valley, some to Anatolia and some to Dalriada. The land of Armenia was taken over and all the shops and taverns were turned over to the Dark Lord's men. Florian was allowed to keep her tavern at the request of Nisa.  
  
One night while in the palace, Nisa went into labor. Gangrel who had been out hunting, returned to find her lying on the floor screaming in pain. He knelt beside her and ordered men and women to come and assist him. Lord Undertaker and his brother Kane were notified. They both came to Dalriada immediately. Nisa squealed in pain as the baby came. She tried to fight the men and women who were trying to help her. Undertaker grabbed his daughter's arms and held her down on the floor as she continued to squeal.  
  
Gangrel knelt before her and ordered her to push, but Nisa refused at first, until her father knelt over her and warned her that punishment would follow. Nisa pushed the baby out and started to cry once she delivered the child. When she felt pain again, she started to scream. "What's this?" Gangrel wondered. "She will have another." Undertaker stated. "Another?" Kane gasped. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I am sure. Hold her down." Undertaker barked. He took the first child from Gangrel and wrapped it in a cloth. The child, a boy, he named Syleus.  
  
When the second child came, Nisa started to sob again, as Gangrel removed it from the womb. "A girl." He said, smiling up at the Dark Lord. Again, Nisa started to scream. Everyone was stunned as she delivered a third child, a boy. Undertaker named the girl Larissa and the boy Oedipus. After Nisa settled, Gangrel carried her to their chambers and set her upon the bed to rest. "The babies." Nisa moaned. "Your father and your Uncle are caring for them. Rest, Nisa. I will return shortly." Gangrel stated.  
  
"Well, three babies at once. What an amazing event." Undertaker commented, as he stared down at Syleus. "Yes, indeed an amazing night." Kane replied. He held Larissa in his arms and smiled at the small baby. Gangrel came and took Oedipus from Venus. "She and I will raise them together." Gangrel stated. "No, you will not." Undertaker replied. Gangrel frowned at the Dark Lord, but made no comment. Kane and I will take the boys. You and Nisa will raise the girl." Undertaker stated. "But they are my offspring." Gangrel argued. Kane pulled his brother aside and spoke to him for a moment. "Fine, they will all be raised here in Dalriada." Undertaker stated. "Thank you, My Lord." Gangrel said, kneeling before the Dark Lord. Undertaker nodded and went to see his daughter. 


	35. Desire to Kill

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Nisa woke later that night and tried to get out of bed, but she was weak. Gangrel entered the room and found her lying on the floor. He helped her onto the bed and let her drink his blood, knowing she needed to be filled. Once this was done, Nisa felt stronger and was able to get out of bed. She entered the hall and saw her father and her Uncle sitting with her children. She frowned at them and walked outside.  
  
Undertaker got up and followed his daughter, knowing that something was troubling her. "What is bothering you, child?" He asked, as he sat beside her. Nisa glanced at the baby in his arms and frowned again. "I do not want to be a mother." She stated. "Nisa, these children are beautiful. They are a part of you. You should be proud." Undertaker said. "I am not, father. I am only eighteen and I have three children now. I am not happy." Nisa replied. "Please take them away from me. I cannot be bothered with them." Nisa added. Undertaker was shocked with his daughter's request. "Your husband wants them to remain here in Dalriada." He stated. "Then let him raise the children. I only want to be alone." Nisa replied.  
  
Undertaker went inside and told Gangrel what his daughter had said. "She cannot mean that. They are her offspring. She must love them like I do." Gangrel growled. "Gangrel, Nisa is still young and feels that she's given up a good part of her life for these babies. Perhaps forcing her to care for them would not be wise." Undertaker stated. "So, what do you suggest? Do you suggest that I just give my children away because my wife is stubborn?" Gangrel barked. "No, I do not suggest that. But I suggest that you order one of the women to take care of these children while you are away from the palace, because I am sure that Nisa will not do it." Undertaker replied. Gangrel nodded silently and bowed his head to the Dark Lord. "Have no fear. She will come to love the children some day." Undertaker stated.  
  
When Nisa heard that a maiden would care for the babies, she was relieved. She spent all of her time in her room, avoiding everyone. This bothered Gangrel, but he could do nothing to sway his wife. The longer she stayed in her room, the more she closed everyone out. Since she still needed to feed, he would bring her blood in a chalice. Nisa would drink the blood, but she would ignore her husband. Gangrel went to the Dark Lord one day and complained.  
  
"She will not see anyone. She does not talk to anyone. She only sits in her chambers and reads. I cannot get her to come out anymore and I long for the company of a woman." Gangrel stated. "Fine. Go and find a common whore to bed if you desire, but do not keep her in the palace. You have obligations to my daughter, even if she is shutting everyone out." Undertaker replied. Gangrel brought a young maiden to the palace that night and took her to an empty room. There he satisfied his need. Nisa heard the noise and walked to the chambers. When she found Gangrel in bed with a whore, she became angry. Gangrel got off the bed and went after his wife, but she wanted nothing to do with him. "This is your fault. You ignore me. I have needs." Gangrel hissed. "I do not care to hear your excuses. There is no love in this marriage. I am demanding that my father annul it." Nisa shouted.  
  
She went before her father for the first time since the children had been born. "I want my marriage annulled." She stated. "No. It is forbidden." Undertaker replied. "He beds a common whore in our home and you forbid it? I will kill him then." Nisa stated. "You will do no such thing, Nisa." Her father growled. "I will. I do not wish to be married to a beast." Nisa screamed. "If you showed your husband the proper respect, he might not have taken a whore to bed." Undertaker retorted. "I do not want to stay married." Nisa countered. "You must. Show your husband respect and he will not run off with another woman. Give him what he desires, Nisa." Undertaker stated. "Fine, he desires sex? I will give him sex. Then I will kill him." She shouted. 


	36. Humbled?

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
She returned to Dalriada and asked Gangrel to come to the chambers. When he entered, she grabbed him and shoved him down on the bed. "This is what you want? Fine, I will give it to you. Then I will kill you." Nisa hissed. Gangrel was stunned when his wife tore his clothes off. After she removed hers, she lowered herself on him and began to ride him mercilessly. Gangrel, eager to bed his wife for a long time, did not stop her. Instead, he drove himself into her forcefully when he heard her moaning. He rolled her over to her back and plunged into her depths with every bit of strength he had, showing her no mercy as he brought about her release. Nisa clawed his back as he continued his assault on her, until she felt his release.  
  
"Why can't it be like this more often?" He demanded. "You are not worthy." Nisa hissed. She wrapped her arms around his throat and started to strangle him. Flipping him over to his back, she started to ride him again as she continued to strangle him. Gangrel gasped for air while trying to fight her off, but Nisa was relentless. Undertaker had informed his brother about Nisa's visit. The two of them had entered Dalriada and were on their way to the palace.  
  
"Come quick." Salia cried. Undertaker and Kane raced to the palace and ran to the chambers. They found Nisa on top of Gangrel choking him. Kane grabbed his niece and pulled her off of Gangrel. When he stood up, he growled fiercely at her. He grabbed her hair and shoved her down on the bed again, intending to cause her great physical pain. Undertaker and Kane left the room and sat in the hall in case they were needed. Suddenly, it occurred to Undertaker that there was a way to humble his daughter. He ordered Edge and Christian to enter the chambers. Then he followed them in. Gangrel was upset with the intrusion, but he got off the bed and bowed before the Dark Lord. "You will bed your wife and then you will watch while they do too." Undertaker ordered. Gangrel was horrified, but Edge and Christian looked amused. Neither one argued with the Dark Lord's orders.  
  
Undertaker left the room again and sat with his brother. Edge and Christian leaned against the wall, watching Gangrel with his wife, eager to take her. Gangrel pinned Nisa to the bed and drove his fully erect muscle into her, causing her immense pleasure and pain. Nisa cried as he took her again. When he finished, he allowed Edge to take her, while he and Christian watched. Nisa saw what was happening and screamed, but she could not stop Edge from entering her. Edge grunted wildly as he drove himself into her, eager to satisfy a hunger he'd had for a long time. When he was done, he watched with amusement as Christian took her with the same eagerness.  
  
After Edge and Christian left the room, Nisa lay there crying softly. Gangrel knew she was in pain, but he felt no remorse or pity for her. She had brought this on herself. He was not happy that he had to share his wife with Edge and Christian, but he could see that she'd been humbled. Seeing that she would sleep for a while, he went out to the hall to sit with the Dark Lord and his brother. Edge and Christian were there too. 


	37. Conclusion

Title: The Ultimate Battle  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: The Ministry, Nisa Other characters: Venus, Florian, Adonis, the gods  
  
Brief Description: Taker finds out that Nisa is his child. Can he convince her to love and respect him?  
  
  
  
  
  
When Nisa woke, she felt sore from the assault she'd endured earlier. This only fueled her anger and she vowed to make them pay for what they'd done to her. She knew she could never take out her father, but she was powerful enough to take out on his men and she had every intention of doing so.  
  
Gangrel came to see his wife later that day, and found her sitting awake, reading. "Let's spend some time together." He said. "I'd rather not. I'd much rather read." Nisa replied. This upset Gangrel, who had hoped that his wife would be humbled. He could tell that she was not, so he went to see the Dark Lord. "There is nothing more I can do. You are permitted to bed a whore if you need to. I refuse to harm my daughter further." Undertaker stated. "Fine. Then I will do as I please. If Nisa is not satisfied, that is her problem." Gangrel snapped.  
  
While Gangrel was busy sleeping around with some of the young maidens in the kingdom, Nisa was making plans for an attack that would shock the kingdoms and her father. She was going to see to it that her enemies perished right before her father's eyes. Several weeks passed with Nisa continuously working out the details of the impending attack. When she was finally ready to do what she felt she needed, she left Dalriada and went to Anatolia to see her father.  
  
Upon entering the palace, she saw Gangrel, Edge, and Christian there. She had with her three poisoned darts, because she knew her father could not cure poison. "Nisa, what are you doing here?" Undertaker demanded. "I have a little surprise for you, father." Nisa replied. Gangrel turned to her first. Then Edge and Christian looked at her. As soon as she saw that they were all facing her, she aimed the darts and threw them all at the same time. One by one, they hit their targets. Gangrel collapsed first. Edge and Christian followed. "What is the meaning of this?" Undertaker roared. "They hurt me, so I am just repaying them tenfold." Nisa stated. Undertaker was livid and stepped off the throne. "Child, you've made a grave mistake." He barked. "I have not. Just like these have perished, others will too." Nisa replied.  
  
She left the palace, feeling satisfied that she had taken Gangrel, Edge, and Christian down. Later that day, Undertaker rode into Dalriada. While there, he went to see Mideon and Viscera. After telling them what his daughter had done, he ordered them to find her and bring her to him. It didn't take long to find Nisa, because she had been walking through the kingdom throwing poisoned darts at all the men, women, and children, each of them dropping to their death in an instant.  
  
When Undertaker found out what his daughter had done, he had no choice but to have her punished. She was ushered to Death Valley, joined by her father. There, she was chained to the wall in the dungeon and beaten severely for what she'd done, but instead of letting her down, he left her there. Nisa spent an entire month in the dungeon. When her father finally came and released her, she was weak and couldn't stand on her own.  
  
Undertaker took his daughter to Anatolia and left her in his chambers to rest. But, the following morning, he walked in and saw that she hadn't recovered at all. This upset him greatly, so he ordered his brother to come and force her to eat. This didn't help much, because Nisa refused it, until Mideon and Viscera held her down, while Kane shoved broth down her throat. Another day passed and Nisa was still thin and frail. She couldn't move much, so she laid there staring at the ceiling. Nisa knew that she was dying now and there wasn't much that could be done about it. She wasn't frightened, nor was she said, because she had gotten what she wanted. She killed her husband and Edge and Christian for hurting her and she killed several innocent people.  
  
One morning, Kane went in to feed his niece again, but when he walked to her beside, he found her lying there dead. He called for his brother and told him what he found. Undertaker was broken hearted at the loss of his only daughter. He knelt beside her bed and wept for her. Several hours passed before he finally had her buried in the fields of Death Valley. Kane raised Syleus and Undertaker raised Oedipus and Larissa. When they were old enough, Undertaker told them all about their mother and how powerful she had been.  
  
He and his brother never forgot what Nisa had accomplished in her lifetime. They had been proud of her, even if she had been stubborn. When Larissa was old enough, Undertaker taught her magic. She, unlike her mother, was very shy and always obeyed her grandfather, never once displeasing him. Oedipus also learned magic and ruled beside his father in the Kingdom of Anitolia. Kane taught Syleus magic and sent him to Anatolia to see his father. Undertaker ordered that he marry a maiden. Syleus married Pelopia and together they ruled Dalriada. Finally, all the lands belonged to Undertaker and his kin and everyone lived in darkness and peace. Undertaker knew that the fight against the gods hadn't been the Ultimate Battle. It was the fight against his daughter that had been the Ultimate Battle. Unfortunately, Nisa had never learned that no one defeats the Dark Lord, not even his offspring and in the end, she paid the price with her very own life. The Dark Lord never forgot his daughter, but never regretted the way that she had died, because he never lost a battle and would never have let her defeat him in the Ultimate Battle. In the end, the Dark Lord triumphed and no one ever tried to go against him again. 


End file.
